dia ? menyebalkan!
by Ainaka-Chan1412
Summary: seorang anak baru yang menyebalkan itu mampu merubah ana, seorang gadis tomboi yang manis dan berpendirian teguh. lalu bagaimana dengan kisah cinta mereka yang rumit?
1. Anak Baru

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter, togashi yoshihiro

Pairing : KilluaxOC

Category: tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T.

Warning : bisa ketularan gaje (?)

Hello minna-san. Seperti janjiku, aku akan memperbaiki setiap chapter yang gaje-gaje gitu deh jadi ini dia… mungkin hanya diperbaiki lagi kata-katanya biar minna enak bacanya + ga pusing pas baca ni fic. Nah, ini dia hasil editannya. Selamat menikamti. *ni kesalahan ko jadi cirihas sih?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1 : anak baru

Dia ? menyebalkan…

Masih sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, bangun jam setengah 7, bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kesekolah, lalu tidak lupa untuk sarapan. Ah, pagi ini tidak mendukung. Kenapa? Karena hujan yang turun dengag derasnya. Namun, karena ini bukan hari libur dan sekolah juga tidak mungkin meliburkan muridnya hanya karena hujan. Dan kini, disinilah aku, didepan meja makan dengan pakaian seragam lengkap, ya walaupun aku tidak memakai tasku yang sengaja ku taruh dibawah, tepatnya disamping kursi yang kini kududuki.

"ana, kalau makanmu sudah selesai, cepatlah keluar! kakak tunngu di luar ya!" yang barusan memerintahku itu adalah keluargaku satu-satunya, karena ayah dan ibuku sudah lama pergi dan tak mungkin kembali.

Aku mengangguk pelan, sambil menghabiskan makananku.

Sepereti perintahnya tadi, setelah makanku selesai, aku harus bergegas keluar rumah yang pastinya berangkat kesekolah,apalagi?

Seperti biasa, kakak laki-lakiku yang bernama shalnark itu sudah bersiap mengantarku yang pastinya kesekolahku yaitu Hunter High School dengan penampilan rapih yang setiap hari ditampilkannya. Kakakku berpenampilan rapih bukan karena ingin mengantarkanku kesekolah saja, tapi setelah mengantarku ke sekolah, dia harus langsung pergi ke kantor tempatnya bekerja sebagai penerus keluarga kami.

Kurang lebih 15 menit perjalananku menuju kesekolah. Dan kini sampailah aku didepan sekolah, 'huh untung ga telat' fikirku dalam hati saat aku sampai dan melihat pintu gerbang masih terbuka dengan lebar, itu menandakan bahwa bel belum berbunyi karna kalo bel udah berbunyi, maka gerbang akan segera ditutup oleh satpam.

Aku turun dari mobil putih kesayangan kakakku itu setalah berpamitan dulu olehnya lalu berjalan menuju kelas. Tidak lama kemudian, bel pun berbunyi bersamaan dengan sampainya aku ditempat dudukku.

Pagi ini adalah pelajaran sejarah dengan seorang guru yang tidak pernah telat, karena setiap bel berbunyi, senseiku yang satu ini pasti sudah berada didepan pintu. Namun hari ini senseiku yang bernama kurapika membawa seorang anak laki-laki bersurai putih dengan wajah yang bertampang dingin.

"anak-anak kalian kedatangan teman baru, namanya killua, killua zoldyeck" katanya memperkenalkan anak bersurai putih disampingnya.

Setelah memperkenalkan murid baru itu, sensei kurapika menunjuk kearahku. Sebentar, kearahku? Apakah dia akan duduk denganku? Aku masih tetap memperhatiakan mereka berdua. Perlahan anak baru bernama killua itu berjalan kearahku, kurasa perkiraanku memang benar. Aku memang duduk sendiri sekarang. Aku mulai duduk sendiri sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, karena teman sebangkuku harus pindah keluar kota karena ayahnya dipindah tugaskan keluar kota.

"hei, namamu siapa?" suara yang berat dengan nada yang datar itu menyapaku saat sampai di samping kursi, ya disampingku tempatnya akan duduk.

"namaku dzeliana, panggil saja ana" kataku mencoba ramah dengan senyum yang kutunjukkan seikhlas mungkin.

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, dia langung duduk disampingku tanpa membalas senyumku. Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah untuk menunjukkan padanya senyumku. 'Bukannya itu ga sopan? Tapi ga papalah, yang penting ni orang bahgia.' Fikirku.

~0.o~

To be continue…

Nah, kurasa segitu deh dieditnya, dikit banget sih, tapi gapapakan? Yang penting ga ngerusak mata pembaca saking ancurnya tadi, hoho.

Gimana? Chapter 1-nya bagus ga? Kependekan kah? Gaje kah? Ah, gomen ni author baru bikin fic jadi ajah. Yang penting bisa menghibur, hehe. Okeh, karena masih banyak kekurangan ataupun kesalahan dalam fic saya ini, jadi mohon **REVIEW**-NYA !

Ya, semoga dengan review-nya saya bisa menciptakan fic yang lebih bagus lagi.


	2. loh, ko?

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter milik togashi yoshihiro

Pairing : FemKilluaxOC

Category: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T.

Warning : Karna ini postingan pertama, jadi maklumin aja kalo masih banyak kekurangannya. Mohon bantuannya ! ini versi revisi loh, soalnya banyak salahnya sih. kalo mau liat yang versi awal, ai saranin mending jangan deh, soalnya ancur, hehehe. Tanpa basa-basi lagi. Selamat menikmati! (kebiasaan).

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2 : loh, ko?

Lama kami belajar, dan sekarang tibalah waktunya istirahat. Karena perutku yang udah demo dari tadi meminta untuk diisi, ya pastilah aku langsung bergegas menuju kantin, namun saat aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku, seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan ereat. Aku menoleh kesamping kiriku tempat anak baru itu berada, karena dialah yang menggenggam tanganku erat.

"ma-maaf, aku mau pergi!" kataku sambil mencoba melepaskan genggamannya, namun sia-sia saja, karena kekuatnnya lebih kuat dariku.

"kamu mau pergi kemana?"tanyanya datar.

"kekantin." Jawabku dengan nada yang datar pula."ayolah, lepaskan genggamanmu!" kataku mulai marah.

"kamu tidak boleh kekantin untuk jajan" katanya masih dengan nada yang datar.

Ha? Yang benar saja? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku ga boleh jajan? emang dia siapa berani memerintahku? Dan anak ini, diakan murid baru apa haknya memerintahku.

"hei yang benar saja!? Kantin itu tempat untuk jajan! Mana mungkin aku kekantin Cuma buat liatin orang jajan?" kataku dengan nada yang aga tinngi, huh ya kini aku mulai marah.

"kau harus menemaniku mengelilingi sekolah ini! paham!?"

"kenapa harus aku? "

"ya emang siapa lagi? Kamu kan satu-satunya orang yang kukenal disekolah ini!"

Huh, sepertinya aku harus sabar mengahadapi orang seperti dia, aku juga ga mau bikin masalah pagi-pagi gini.

Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghemuskannya perlahan. Ya aku berusaha meredam rasa marahku.

"baiklah, tapi gimana kalo sekarang aku nganterin kamu ke kantin."

"lalu?"

" kita akan jajan disana, ya sekalian aku ngenalin tempat yang ada di sekitar sana."

Dia hanya diam menatapku tajam. Huh, orang ini memang bener-bener deh. Okeh, karena aku orang yang baik, aku ga akan marah.

Dan setelah beberapa menit dia menatapku dengan tatapannya yang tajam, dia akhirnya mau angakat bicara juga. "baiklah" satu kata yang singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tapi apa peduliku? Yang penting sekarang aku bisa makan.

Kami mulai melangakah menuju keluar kelas masih dengan genggamannya yang erat. Kuaikui kekuatannya memeng hebat. Sejak pertama aku melihatnya, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang hebat. Dan untung saja, dengan nen ku yang bertipe kyoka sehingga tulangku tidak remuk karena dipegang olehnya.

~0.o~

**To be continue…**

Ah… akhirnya beres juga ni fic, sebisa mungkin aku akan melanjutkan fic ini dengan secepatnya, semoga inspirasi aku jalan terus biar fic ini juga cepet beres, haha.

Mohon bantuannya dan sarannya! Ga lupa minta REVIEW-nya biar fic selanjutnya jadi lebih baik lagi ^^


	3. loh ko?

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter milik togashi yoshihiro

Pairing : FemKilluaxOC

Category: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T

Warning : bisa ketularan gaje (?)

Dapat menyebabakan kegalauan diakibatkan ketidak mengertian alur cerita. Haha becanda, itu sih tergantung, hehe. OOC, AU, OC.

Okeh, dari pada ngecoh ga jelas mending langsung aja.

Okeh ini juga perbaikan dari typo-nya, haha. Dan ini juga masih pendek yah ceritanya. Tapi di chapter 6 dan seterusnya udah mulai panjang ko ^^.

Selamat menikamti (?).

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3 : loh ko?

DIKANTIN :

"nah ini kantin sekolah kami. Kalau mau jajan makanan yang mengenyangkan disana, kalau mau makan buat ngemil disana, nah yang didepan kita itu semuanya makanan manis." Aku memperkenalkan satu persatu tempat tempat penjual makanan.

Dia hanya mengangguk. Baguslah kalo dia mengerti.

"okeh, aku sudah menepati janjiku, sekarang bolehkah kau melepaskan genggamanmu?" kataku lagi

"baiklah, aku akan duduk disana." Jawabnya datar sambil menunjuk sebuah meja yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri sekarang ini. dan tidak lupa melepaskan genggamannya yang sedari tadi melekat ditanganku.

Lega rasanya saat dia mlepaskan tanganku. Jujur, rasanya sakit dan pegal. Huh, untung aja aku sabar.

"kamu ga mau jajan?" tanyaku heran. Ya, aku heran kenapa dia tidak jajan? Atau dia ga lapar? Ah entahlah, yang penting aku bisa menghentikan demo cacing-cacing yang ada didalam perutku.

Aku langsung saja berjalan menuju tempat kesukanku, apalagi kalau bukan coklat. Selain manis, coklat juga berfungsi sebagai penunda lapar bukan? Setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan selama ini. saat aku sampai didepan para penjual coklat, hidungku langsung dimanjakan dengan aroma manis dari coklat-coklat didepanku ini. aku langsung saja membawa beberapa buah coklat yang dijual disana. Entah kenapa aku teringat oleh cowo berambut putih itu. Huh, baiklah aku juga akan membelikannya coklat.

Setelah selesai membeli coklat, aku langsung saja mengahapirinya yang sedang duduk sendiri itu. Dijalan, aku bertemu dengan neon. Dia adalah teman dekatku, namun kami tidak berada dalam satu kelas. Kalau dia kelas 3-B, sedangkan aku kelas 3-A.

"hei ana!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangannnya dari jauh. Dia berlari menghampiriku.

"hei neon, apa kabar?" kataku saat dia sampai didepanku.

"aku baik-baik saja."katanya sambil tersenyum." Em… kamu sendiri?"tanyanya yang terlihat khawatir.

"tidak, aku berdua bersamanya" kataku sambil menunjuk killua yang sedang duduk manis sambil memaminkan handphonenya didepanku.

"dia siapa ana? Sepertinya aku baru kali ini melihatnya" tanyanya.

" dia memang murid baru disini. Dan tadi aku memperkenalkan tempat-tempat yanga ada disekitar sini."kataku datar.

"namanya siapa?"

"killua, killua zoldyeck. Emang kenapa?"

"kamu ga tau?"

"engga"

" oh, jadi dia yang bernama killua zoldyeck?. Pantas saja anak-anak sekelas membicarakannya." Kata neon sambil melihat killua dengan tatapan yang berbinar (?)

"hei ana! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" killua meneriakiku dengan menampakkan wajah heran.

"a-ano…" kataku ragu."neon, lebih baik kita kesana saja!" bisikku pada neon sambil menunjuk killua.

Neon mengaggukkan kepala dengan sangat bersemangat. Aku heran, sejak kapan dia berubah seperti ini? jangan bilang kalo neon suka sama killua. Ah, entahlah lagi pula itu bukan urusanku.

Aku berjalan kearah killua bersama neon. Saat kami sampai disana, kami tidak hanya berdiri pastinya. Kami duduk disana. Neon dengan semangat duduk disamping kilua dan aku duduk didepan mereka berdua.

" namamu killua?" tanya neon dengan senyum yang lebar (?)

Killua hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Aku yang sudah lapar dari tadi langsung saja membuka bungkus coklat yang baru kubeli tadi. "kau mau?"tanyaku pada killua sambil menyodorkan salah satu coklat yang kubeli. Kataku lalu melahap coklat yang bungkusnya kubuka tadi.

Kukira dia tidak akan mengambil coklat yang kuberi, tapi ternyata dia mengambilnya dari tanganku.

"terimakasih lili" katanya dengan senyum jahil.

"lili?" aku tersentak mendengarnya, "hei, namaku dzeliana! Dipanggilnya ana!" kataku sebal.

Dia malah memperlihatkan devil smilenya padaku. " anggap saja itu panggilan khusus dariku mata biru!" katanya sabil terkekeh kecil.

Hei hei ! apa maksudnya ini? kenapa dia malah jadi tambah menyebalkan?

Kring… kring… (bel berbunyi)

Belpun berbunyi yang mengakhiri pertengkaranku dengan killua. 'Ah hari yang menyebalakan' fikirku dalam hati.

~o.0~

**To be continue…**

Gimana ficnya? Lebih gaje kah? –maklumi!.

Gimana-giamana? Lebih panjang kan?,haha

Terakhir, minta **REVIEW-**nya dong! Dan selamat makan(?)


	4. dikeluarkan

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter, togashi yoshihiro

Pairing : KilluaxOC

Category: tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T.

Warning : bisa ketularan gaje (?)

Ternyata chapter yang sebelumnya ga ancur-ancur amat yah, haha. Aku udah salah sangka sama karya sendiri. Kalo dipikir-pikir chapter sebeunya emang lucu yah, pantes aja yang reviewnya bilang lucu. Tapi di chapter seterusnya jadi sedi-sedih gitu deh, sedihnya tuh sama cinta. Nah, sekarang lanjut buat revisi (?) chapter 4. Semoga bacanya lebih enak yah! Dan seperti biasa, selamat menikmati! Semoga rasanya manis yah!(?).

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter : 4 dikeluarkan.

"hei lili" ah, nama itu lagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak bersurai putih yang sangat menyebalkan itu?

" sudah kubilang kan? Namaku bukan lili" kataku kesal, namun suaraku diuat sekecil mungkin agar sensei kuroro yang sedang mengajar tidak mendengarkanku.

" sudah kubilang kan? Anggap saja itu panggilan khusus dariku?"

" kenapa mesti ada panggilan khusus sih? Gimana kalo yang lain mikir macem-macem?"

" emang kenapa kalo mereka mikir macem-macem?"

" kau ini!" bentakku kesal.

"dzeliana!" panggil sensei kuroro. o ow. Suaraku terlalu keras, kurasa aku akan dihukum lagi hari ini.

"i-ia?" jawabku sambil menundukkan kepalaku dan mengembungkan pipiku.

"SEKARANG KAMU KELUAR!"  
>"ta-tapi…"<p>

"KATAKUMKELUAR!"

"baiklah…" kataku pelan masih menunduk.

Aku mulai berdiri dari dudukku dan melangkahkan kakiku. Kemana lagi kalau bukan keluar. huh, apes banget hari ini.

" sensei…" ah, suara itu lagi, siapa lagi kalau bukan killua. Orang yang paling menyebalkan.

Aku tetap saja melanjutka jalanku, tak peduli apa yang akan di lakukan orang itu.

"aku juga akan keluar!" lanjutnya, berhasil membuatku kaget.

Aku berhenti ban mebalikkan badanku melihat killua tak percaya.

" aku yang membuatnya marah sampai dia harus dikeluarkan!" katanya sambil menunudukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru diaktakannya tadi, tapi sekarang apa lagi?

Kelaspun mulai berisik dengan suara anak-anak yang berbisik entah mengatakan apa. Ah, apa yang dia lakukan? Aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju keluar kelas. Aku menunduk saat aku melewati sensei kuroro lalu berkata " maaf sensei" kataku pelan, masih berjalan menuju keluar.

"DIAM SEMUANYA! KILLUA! KAU JUGA KELUAR!" bentaknya.

Semua muridpun berhenti berbisik dan kelaspun menjadi hening. Aku yang kini sudah berada diluar kelas melanjutakan jalanku menuju kebelakang gedung sekolah. Disana adalah tempatku berdiam diri saat aku dihukum seperti sekarang ini, atau saat aku sedang sedih. Tempat itu memang bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk didiami, karena tempat itu jarang sekali didatangi manusia dan terlihat berantakan karena tidak terurus.

Kini aku duduk dibawah pohon rindang dibelakang gedung sekolah. "ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini" kataku pelan sambil tersenyum mengingat kenakalanku saat aku masih kelas 2.

" tidak buruk!" lah ko? Itukan suara killua. walaupun terdengar samar-samar, tapi aku yakin itu pasti suara dia.

Aku menoleh kearah suara itu. Dan ternyata perkiraanku benar. Dia sedang berdiri disana sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia berjalan menghampiriku.

"APA LAGI HUH?" bentakku.

"santai saja lili." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku kembali menatap lurus kedepan tidak mempedulikannya. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

" maaf." Katanya yang kini duduk disamping kananku.

"sudahlah lupakan saja! Aku ga marah ko. Lagian tadi aku udah mulai jenuh belajar."

" kukira kamu marah."

" tidak, Aku hanya memperlihatkan poker faceku agar orang lain tidak tau kalo aku sengaja berteriak agar aku dikeluarkan" kataku tersenyum padanya. " lalu kenapa kamu ikut-ikutan keluar?" tanyaku heran

" kamu sering kesini?" Katanya tanpa mempedulikanku.

"eh? Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, kamu malah nanya balik"

Kataku meluruskan kembali pandanganku.

"haha. Dasar kau ini?"

"apanya yang lucu?"

"emangnya aku cowo apaan, ga mungkin aku ga bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku?"

" kukira kamu emang cowo menyebalakan yang tidak tau tanggung jawab" kataku datar.

" dan kukira kamu anak polos yang manis dan baik hati" katanya sontak membuatku kaget untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kalau orang ini serius, kata-kata yang muncul dari bibirnya itu selalu membuatku teerkejut.

" anak polos? Yang benar saja?" kataku lalu tertawa kecil.

Hening, itulah yanga kami rasakan sekarang ini.

" hei, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu tidak mengantarku melihat-lihat sekarang saja?" tanyanya, namun kali ini bernada, tidak datar seperti biasa.

" yang benar saja? Sekarang kan orang-orang sedang belajar."

" emang kalo pulag sekolah pintu gerbang ga akan dikunci?"  
>"aku punya jalan rahasia kok."<p>

"lalu mobilku?"

" eh? Kamu bawa mobil?" aku berfikir sejenak. Tdak mungkin aku mau keluar lewat tempat itu dengan mobilnya, karena tempatnya lumayan sempit. " tapi aku ga mau sekarang!" lanjutku setelah berfikir, yang tidak membuahkan hasil.

" kalo ga sekarang, terus kapan?"

" kapan aja deh, yang penting jangan sekarang! Titik!"

" okeh! Kamu ga papa ga nganterin aku berkeliling, tapi…" dia menggantung perkataannya.

" tapi apa?" tanyaku heran. Jangan bilang dia mau ngasih syarat yang aneh-aneh.

" tapi kamu harus nemenin aku kepesta ulang tahun temanku nanti sore!, gmana?" tuh kan, dia ngasih syarat aneh.

" hei, yang benar saja? Kita baru kenal loh. Lagian aku ga percaya kalo kamu ga bakal ngerjain aku lagi."

" terserah sih, tapi kamu tau sendiri akibatnya"

"apa?"

"lihat saja besok dikelas!"

Hei hei hei… yang benar saja? Ya walaupun aku percaya sama dia, tapi kan ga menutup kemungkinan kalo dia bakal macem-macem. Tapi aku juga mau dikerjain sama orang menyebalkan ini. pasti dia bakal ngerjain aku habis-habisan. Huh, lalu aku harus gimana?

" gimana?" tanyanya lagi.

Baiklah, aku tidak akan menerima tawarannya. Lagi pula aku mau tau dia bakal ngerjain aku kaya gimana. " tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

" okeh. Kita lihat saja besok"

"oke, siapa takut?"

~o.o~

**To be continue…**

Ah… akhirnya beres juga! Gimana- gimana? Tambah gaje kah? Oh my god (?)

Okeh ! kayaknya dichapter selanjutnya killua bakal aku bikin jadi orang yang lebih nyebelin lagi. Trus romantisnya mana? Tunggu aja dichapter selanjutnya.

Okeh ! sekarang dan seperti biasanya, karena ceritanya masih banyak kekurangannya jadi mohon **REVIEW**-nya!

Okeh sekarang balas review-nya.!

**Nama dirahasiakan? Wah wah misterius yah, hehe (abaikan!)**

**Gomen gomen…**

**Saya tidak terlau memperhatikannya, ya mungkin karena ngatuk atau semacamnya lah, soalnya ngetiknya suka larut sih, hehe.**

**Ya, makasih juga udah nge-review. Yosh saya akan memperbaikinya secepat mungkin. Hountoni arigatou! Dan saya juga meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya!. ANEH? Ya, ga didunia nyata, ga didunia maya, aku selalu saja dipanggil aneh, huh. Tapi ga papalah, lagi pula aku suka ko disebut aneh, hehe. Aneh itu kan misterius (?). hehe, mohon abaikan saja kalimat-kalimatnya yang ngaco , hehe.**


	5. Sangat Menyebalkan dan Teman Baru

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter, togashi yoshihiro

Pairing : KilluaxOC

Category: tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T.

Warning : bisa ketularan gaje (?)

Ini juga tadi abis aku benerin dikit, sama ada kata-kata yang aku tambahin. Dan selamat menikmati !

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter : 5 sangat menyebalkan dan teman baru.

Seperti keputusanku kemarin. Aku tidak akan menemani orang menyebalkan itu pergi kepesta ulang tahun temannya. Dan hari ini aku harus bersiap untuk mengahadapinya, teman sebangku yang menyebalkan.

" kakak?" tanyaku pada kakakku yang sedang fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

Ya, kini aku berada disamping kiri kakakku. Kemana lagi kalau bukan kesekolah.

"ya?"

" sore ini kakak sibuk ga?"

" engga sih, emang kenapa?"

" hari inikan hari ulang tahun pernikahan ibu dan ayah, aku ingin berkunjung kemakam mereka"

Kakak menoleh kearahku sambil tersenyum. Lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitam panjangku yang kubiarkan tergerai jatuh. " pasti. Kakak pasti akan mengantarmu"

Aku tersenyum bahagia. Yah setidaknya setelah dikerjai orang menyebalkan itu, aku bisa melepaskan rasa rinduku pada kedua orang tuaku.

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit hening didalam mobil, dan kini tibalah kami didepan pintu gerbang sekolah. Aku turun dari mobil. Seperti bia, berpamitan lalu melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke kelas. Yah, tentunya setelah menyiapkan mentalku untuk mengahadapi orang menyebalkan itu.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum masuk ke kelas. Perlahan ku buka pintu kelasku, dan sial! Sebuah ember yang berisi air jatuh diatas kepalaku.

"hahahahahaha" semua orang yang saat itu berada didalam kelas menertawakanaku. Dan sebuah tepuk tangan terdengar dari jauh, perlahan orang yang bertepuk tangan itu mengahmpiriku.

" bunga lili yang indah ini harus tenggelam kedalam samudra yang dalam. Sedalam tatapannya!" suara itu, siapa lagi kalu buka killua zoldyeck, orang yang paling menyebalkan.

" killua, kau tak boleh seperti itu!" kata seorang lelaki jabrik yang berdiri dibelakang killua. Namanya gon, gon freccs anak Kelas 3-B.

aku berbalik. Aku tidak punya niat sama sekali untuk sekolah hari ini. apalagi setelah apa yang kurasakan pagi-pagi seperti ini. aku ingin pergi ketempat ku biasa berdiam diri, dibelakang gedung sekolah. Apasih mau orang itu? Namun seorang menarik lenganku dari belakang.

" kamu mau kemana lili?" ah, suara itu lagi.

" terserah aku! Lepaskan!" Kataku tanpa melihatnya.

" kau tidak akan masuk kelas?"

"tidak!"  
>aku merasakan genggaman itu melonggar dan akhirnya dilepaskan olehnya. Tanpa berfikir lagi, aku langsung berjalan ketujuan awalku.<p>

SKIP TIME…

"aduh, bagimana ini? seluruh badan dan bajuku basah. Tas juga, buku-bukuku juga basah. AAAAAAHHHHHHH! SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!" aku berterik sebal dibelakang gedung sambil melihat isi tasku yang basah semua.

Aku membaringkan badanku yang basah ini diatas rumput hijau yang tebal. Aku menatap langit yang selalu menemani hari-hari setiap orang, tak peduli apakah orang itu baik, atau buruk. Langit hanya akan diam. Yah setidaknya itulah yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang setelah melihat langit yang begitu luas dan tenang dihiasi oleh awan yang setia menemaninya, baik saat hujan maupun saat terik seperti sekarang. Angin yang berhembus perlahan melunturkan rasa marahku. Dan huaaahhh… juga mebuatku mengantuk. Kurasa aku akan tidur disini, setidaknya kakak ga tau kalo aku ga masuk kelas. Baiklah aku akan tidur sekarang.

" selamat tidur…" huaaahhh… ini kesekian kalinya aku menguap. Dan setelah aku mengucapkan selamat tidur, akupun memejamkan mataku yang sudah sangat berat.

~0.o~

Suara bel yah. Apa? Suara bel? Aku langsung bangun dan duduk diatas rumput setelah menyadari bahwa ini adalah waktunya untuk pulang. Perlahan aku membuka mataku, dan aku terkejut saat melihat gon berada didepanku. Bagimana dia bisa tau aku ada dimana?

"kau sudah bangun?" katanya ramah sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang lebar. Ya, dia memang terkenal sebagi orang yang ramah.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaanya tadi masih dengan perasaan mengantuk.

" maafin killua yah!" katanya, ya maski terlihat seperti memohon.

" kenapa harus kamu yang minta maaf?"

"kalau begitu, killua! Ana sudah angun! Ayo segeralah minta maaf!" dia berteeriak memanggil orang yang bernama killua. Eh? Killua?

Sekaranga aku tau kenapa gon bisa tau tempat ini, siapa lagi yang tau tempatku ini kalau bukan killua.

Aku langsung menoleh kebelakang memastikan bahwa yang dipanggil gon barusan adalah killua yang telah mengerjaiku pagi-pagi tadi. Dan benar saja, itu adalah killua. Orang yang paling menyebalkan.

" gon? Kamu kenal killua?" tanyaku yang masih tidak mengerti

Dia mengangguk masih dengan senyum manis dibibirnya. " dia teman baikku. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau dia akan pindah juga kesini."

Ya, gon juga anak pindahan. Tapi, gon pindah kesekolah ini setahunyang lalu. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah killua teman baik gon? Yang benar saja? Sifat mereka itu berbanding terbalik.

" kenapa?" dia bertanya dengan tatapan yang seakan dia tidak mengerti dengan tingkahku yang tidak percay dengan perkataannya.

" ah, gomen ne lili-chan." Suara itu lagi.

Kini dia duduk di sampingku.

" gon, kau teman baiknya?" kataku sambil melihat killua lalu melihat gon lagi.

Dia hanya mengangguk ya dengan senyu yang lebar.

" kamu tidak salah memilih teman kan?" tanyaku masih tidak percaya.

" oi oi. Kamu tidak usah mengejekku " kali ini killua yang angkat bicara.

Aku tidak mempedulikan perkataanya barusan. Aku tetap saja menatap gon tak percaya.

" tidak. Dia sangat baik ko."

" eh? Dia? Baik?" kataku lalu menatap wajah killua dengan heran. Aku bisa melihat rona merah diwajahnya, kukira dia malu karna telah dipuji gon barusan.

" oi gon, kau tak usah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa membuatku malu!" protesnya pada gon.

Tapi gon tersenyum padanya " hehe, aku kan hanya berbicara jujur"

Killua yang mendengar perkataan gon barusan langsung menyilangakn kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Ah, meraka berdua lucu juga. Haha.

Aku tertawa melihat kelakuan meraka barusan. Sangant lucu, "hahahahaha"

"eh? Apanya yang lucu?" protes killua masih dengan gayanya yang tadi.

" eh ana? Kau tertawa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu tertawa loh" kata gon polos.

Kata barusan itu membuatku menghentikan tawaku. " eh? Kamu baru melihatku tertawa?"

" hahahahahahahaha" killua, dia tertawa? Untuk apa? " kamu lucu jug, apalagi saat kamu kaget mendengar perkataan polos gon barusan, hahahaha… kawai, kawai…"  
>dan sekarang giliranku yang merasa malu.<p>

" a-ano… aahhh… aku ga paham.." kata gon denga wajah polosnya.

Dan peerkataan gon barusan membuatku tak mampu menahan tawaku. Gon meamang orang yang paling lucu.

" hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…"

Aku dan killua sontak tertawa saat mendengar perkataan gon barusan.

Namun gon tak perotes, dia malah memperlihatkan wajah polosnya yang sangat lucu.

" hei lili!"

Eh? Suara itu sontak membuatku berhenti tertawa. Aku meoleh kearahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan killua. "gomen ne."

"eh?"

" padahal tadi aku mau memberikanmu pakaian ganti."

" eh?"

" ia, setalah aku membuatmu basah kuyup, aku berniat memberikanmu baju ganti, tapi karna melihatmu yang sudah sangat marah, jadi aku ga jadi ngasih kamu baju itu."

" ah sudahlah! Lagi pula itu kan kejadian tadi pagi kan?" jawabku santai.

" eh? Kamu ga marah?"

" kata siapa? Aku marah banget malah. Tapi ngpain marah lama-lama? Lagian aku udah siap dengan semua kemungkinan yang akan kamu lakukan."

" eh secepat itu?"

" eh? Emang kenapa? Lagi pula ga ada gunanya kan marah lama-lama"

Dan killua hanya memasang wajah ga percaya.

" kenapa? Emang aneh?"

" kamu manusia kan?"

" tentu saja! Emang aku terlihat seperti apa?"

" engga! Em… sore ini kamu ada acara?"

" eh? Kau mau apa lagi? Heh? "

" biasa aja lagi. Lagi pula aku ga akan ngehukum kamu kalo menolak."

Aku menatapnya penuh selidik. Dia benar? Ah sudahlah lagi pula sore ini aku kan mau kemakam ibu dan ayah.

" aku Cuma mau neraktir kamu, ya sebagai tanda minta maafku"

" emang siapa yang mikir macem-macem? Lagian sore ini aku mau kemakam."

"Ke makam?" gon dan killua bertanya serentak seolah mereka tidak percaya dengan perkataanku barusan.

" i-ia. Emang ada yang salah?"

" ngapain kamu kemakam?" kali ini hanya killua yang angkat bicara.

" mau nengok ibu dan ayahku."

"ah. Gomen."

Aku tersenyum padanya. " ga papa ko"

" kalo gitu, kami boleh ikut kemakam kedua prang tuamu?" tanya gon

" em… boleh. "

" kalo gitu kita bertemu di pemakaman jam 4 sore yah!" kata gon bersemangat.

Aku mengangguk.

" kalo gitu, ayo kita pulang! Oi lili? Kamu tidak lapar?" kata killua yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

" eh? Emang kalo aku lapar kenapa?"

" ini!" katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah coklat padaku yang diambilnya dari saku celananya. "anggap saja ini tanda terimakasihku, karena kamu udah ngasih aku coklat kemaren" lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyum yang terukir dipipinya. Manis. Eh? Manis? Sejak kapan ku memuji orang ini?

"okeh, kalau kamu tidak mau menerimanya, lihat saja saja besok! Aku yakin kamu pasti akan kapok!"

"kata siapa aku tidak mau menerimanya? Lagian aku juga lapar" kataku langsung mengambil coklat yang dipegang killua.

~0.O~

"mana temanmu yang akan datang itu?" tanya kakakku yang sedang duduk disampingku

Kini aku berada didaerah pemakaman, sedang duduk diatas kursi pangjang bersama kakakku. Aku dan dia baru sampai ditempat ini beberapa menit yang lalu.

" hei ana!" suara cempreng siapa lagi kalau bukan gon yang berjanji akan menemeniku berkunjung ke akan ibu dan ayah sore ini. dia melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari kecil. Dan dibelakangnya terlihat seorang lelaki bersurai putih yang baru kukenal kemarin, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang menyebalkan itu? Dia berbeda dengan gon, dia berjalan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

" hei gon!" Teriakku sambil melambaaikan tanganku padanya

" a-ano. Ana apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya saat sampai didepanku.

" tidak. Aku baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu kok!" jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya.

" ayo! Kita berangkat!" kata kakak lalu berdiri dan memulai langakhnya menuju makam.

Sekitar 8 menit kami berjalan melewati kuburan dan kini, sampailah kami didepan dua kuburan yang sudah lumayan tua. Ya, inilah kuburan ibu dan ayahku. Aku meletakkan bunga yang sengaja kubeli tadi sebelum aku kepemakaman ini disusul dengan kakak, lalu gon dan killua.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejaadian saat aku pergi dengan niat berlibur bersama mereka berdua, namun naas, bukanlah kebahagiaan yang kudapatkan namun kejadian tragis. Ayah yang saat itu mengendarai mobil menabrak sebuah truk yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan setelah itu, aku tidak sadarkan diri. saat aku sadar,yang ternyata sudah tidur diatas ranjang rumah sakit selama 1 bulan. Saat itulah aku langsung mengingat ayah dan ibu, dan langsung menanyakan keadaan mereka berdua kepada kakak yang berada disana saat aku membuka mataku. Air matakupun menetes mendengar jawaban kakakku yang mengatakan bahwa ibu dan ayah meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Dari hari itu, aku mulai menjadi seorang yang jarang berbicara, bahkan kepada kakak dan neon. Selain jarang berbicara, hampir setiap malam aku menangis sendiri diatas kasur. Lama aku berada dalam keadaan itu, namun aku juga ga betah dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. dari situlah aku berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang tomboi dan dingin. Aku juga berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku tidak akan menangis lagi.

" ana!"

Aku menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilku. Yaitu kakakku. Lalu tersenyum simpul, ya walaupun aku pandai dalam poker face, namun kesedihanku ini tidak dapat kututupi, apa lagi dengan memori yang tak ingin kuingat itu malah kembali.

" kau baik-baik saja lili?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya.

Hening, ya itulah yang saat ini kai rasakan, karena tidak ada seorangpu yang mau angkat bicara. Hanya kicauan burung dan suara angin yang berhembuslah yang akmi dengar sekarang.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menangis mengingat semua kejadian itu, tapi karena aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi, jadi air mata yang tadinya akan keluar itu tertahan. Ya walaupun menyisakan luka yang dalam.

Sebuah tangan kekar merangkulku dari belakang. Aku kenal tangan ini, tangan yang telah menjagaku selama ibu dan ayah tidak ada, siapa lagi kalau bukan kakakku. "ana, lebih baik kita pulang yuk!, sekarang sudah jam 5 sore!" katanya lembut.

Aku menatap kedua makam yang kini dihiasi dengan bunga itu lekat-lekat sebelu meninggalkan mereka lagi. Namun kurasa, ah… kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing, bahkan sangat pusing. Dan entahlah, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi…

~0.o~

**To be continue…**

Aaahhhh…. Akhirnya selesai juga (sambil nguap), jam berapa ya? Waaaa…. Jam 1 malam? Aduh ga kerasa saking asyiknya ngetik dan hasilnya pun lumayan memuaskan. Okeh tinggal posting… ganbatte…

Gimana-gimana? Tambah banyak, ato kebanyakan?. Ceritanya makin bagus ato makin ancur? Ah, yang penting dengan cerita ini bisa menghibur, haha. Okeh, karena masih banyak kekurangan ataupun kesalahan dalam fic saya ini, jadi seperti biasa mohon **REVIEW**-NYA !

Ya, semoga dengan review-nya saya bisa menciptakan fic yang lebih bagus lagi.


	6. Rahasia Ana dan Perasaan Killua

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter, togashi yoshihiro

Pairing : KilluaxOC

Category: tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T.

Warning : bisa ketularan gaje (?)

Okeh… makasih yah review-nya. Hehe

Mumpung semangat lagi karna abis liat review, jadi saya bakal update secepatnya. Dan semoga tidak mengecewakan, hoho.

Yosh. Dari pada ngoceh gajebo, mending langsung aja lanjut di chapter 6. Selamat menikmati (?) – lo kira coklat ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter : 6 rahasia ana dan perasaan killua.

Shalnark POV

Tok… tok… tok…

" masuk!" kataku yang sedang duduk disamping adikku yang tiba-tiba pingsan dimakam sore tadi.

Suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar dan tidak lama dari itu, seseorang dari mereka meminta keluarga pasien (ana) untuk menghadap keruang dokter.

"maaf mengganggu, apakah salah seorang dari kalian adalah keluarnya?" tanya orang yang baru masuk itu.

Aku berbalik melihatnya, dan disana terlihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi memakai baju serba putih dengan jas yang besar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dokter yang telah memeriksa ana tadi.  
>"ya, saya kakaknya" jawabku<p>

"boleh ikut saya sebentar?"

Aku mengagguk, lalu berjalan mengikuti dokter itu.

Kurang lebih 5 menit kami berjalan, kini tibalah kami didepan ruang dokter tersebut. Aku dan dia masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Disana terlihat pemandangan ruangan putih bersih. Kalau kotorkan bukan ruangan dokter namanya.

Aku duduk didepan dokter itu setelah dipersilahkan duduk olehnya.

"em… anda kakaknya?" kata dokter itu memulai pembicaraannya.

"ya." jawabku.

"begini, dari hasil pemeriksaan saya tadi, ternyata penyakit yang diidap oleh saudari dzeliana disebabkan oleh hormon adrenalin yang bersifat racun. Nah, hormon ini akan keluar apabila seseorah marah, merasa benci, atau cemburu. Apakah saudari dzeliana akhir akhir ini sering marah-marah?" jelas dokter tersebut panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan yang sengaja ditanyakan dokter tersebut untuk mengetahui apa penyebab utama penyakit ana.

"begini dok, sebenarnya adik saya ini sudah berubah semenjak ibu dan ayah kami meninggal. Dia terus saja menyalahkan dirinya, bahwa dialah yang menjadi penyebab kematian kedua orang tua kami" kataku mulai menjelaskan. Namun, sekuat apapun diriku, aku sebenarnya mulai merasa sedih mengingat kondisi ana yang menjadi seperti ini.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam menutupi rasa sedihku dari dokter yang duduk didepanku ini.

" begini. Apabila keadaan ini terus berlanjut, maka keadaan adik anda akan semakin parah. Mengingat hormon adrenalin yang bersifat racun ini keluar terus-menerus, maka akan menimbulkan berbagai macam penyakit yang berbahaya. Em… apakah adik anda ini punya pacar?"

Aku mengggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"lalu siapa orang yang paling dekat dengannya?"

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum aku memulai menjawab pertanyaan dokter ini lagi.

"kurasa… semenjak kepergian ibu dan ayah kami, orang yang paling dekat dengan adik saya adalah saya sendiri karena dia tidak ingin melukai orang lain lagi, jadi dia tidak mau mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan orang lain."

"wah wah… pemikiran adik anda ini sebaiknya dibuang jauh-jauh. Karena jika beliau tidak mau dekat dengan orang lain, maka kemungkinan besar perasaannya tidak tersampaikan. Apabila perasaannya tidak tersampaikan, maka dia akan memikul beban hidupnya yang beratnya sendiri dan keadaan ini akan membuat homon adrenalin yang bersifat racun tersebut semakin cepat merusak tubuhnya" jelas dokter panjang lebar yang berhasil membuatku merasa sangat bersalah.

"lalu apa yang harus saya perbuat?" tanyaku dengan harapan aku bisa menemukan solusi untuk mengobati penykit adikku satu-satunya.

"yang harus anda perbuat adalah mengeluarkan morfin yang berada dalam otak adik anda. Caranya mudah saja, yaitu dengan membutnya hidup bahagia. Namun setelah mendengar pernyataan anda yang menyatakan bahwa adik anda ini tidak mau mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan oran lain, maka membuatnya bahagia menjadi gampang-gampang susah. Jadi, pertama-tama anda harus menghapus pemikiran takut untuk mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan orang lain. Nah, setelah itu berhasil, maka tahap kedua adalah membuat adik anda ini menjadi seorang yang terbuka. Lalu, setelah cara kedua berhasil, buatlah hari-harinya bahagia sehingga dia tidak memikirkan hal-hal negatif lagi."

Mendengar saran dokter tersebut, aku akhirnya merasa lega sekaligus merasa tertantang. Karena membuat adik saya bahagia itu adalah hal yang sulit apalagi dia sudah kehilangan senyum tulusnya yang biasaya diperlihatkannya setiap hari. Yah semenjak hari itu, hidupnya berubah 360 derajat.

"baiklah! Aku akan berusaha." Kataku lalu tersenyum

Dokter itupun membalas semumanku dengan senyuman ramah yang terlihat tulus. "oh ia, sejak tadi sampai sekarang kita sudah berbicara panjang lebar, tapi kita belum saling mengenal yah. Perkenalkan nama saya pariston" kata dokter itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya, lalu mulai memperkenalkan diriku. " ya, dokter benar sekali. nama saya shalnark. Salam kenal" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"em… shalnark, saya harap anda rutin memeriksakan keadaan adik anda kerumah sakit ini atau kerumah tempat saya praktek seminggu sekali atau apabila adik anda mengalami sesuatu yang ganjil, mohon segera beritahu saya. Okey…" katanya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya dan memberikanku secarik kertas putih yang ternyata adalah kartu namanya.

Aku mengambil kertas itu lalu berdiri dari tempat dudukku berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"terimakasih dokter. Saya permisi dulu." Kataku sambil ternsenyum lalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

Kini, aku berjalan menuju kamar dimana ana dirawat yaitu kamar 142 yang berada dilantai 2.

Kurang lebih 5 menit aku berjalan, kini tibalah aku didepan pintu kamar rumah sakit yang bernomer 142. Aku membuka pintu perlahan dan berjalan menuju kedua teman ana yang ikut mengantarkan ana kerumah sakit sore tadi yang sedang duduk di sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat ana berbaring.

"bagaimana kata dokter" kata anak bersurai putih yang terlihat sangat cemas

"begini…."

Akupun mulai menceritakan semua yang diperbincangkan olehku dan dokter di ruangannya tadi. Mulai dari keadaan kesehatan ana sampai penyembuhan ana yang mengharuskannya merasa bahagia.

"ini salahku" kata lelali bersurai putih itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "untuk memebus kesalahanku, akau akan menjaganya dan memastikan kesembuhannya. Aku janji" lanjutnya

Lelaki bersurai putih itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu menuju ketempat ana berbaring. Dia menatap ana penuh kesedihan lalu memegang tangan ana erat dan duduk diatas kursi yang berada disamping tempat tidur ana.

~0.o~

Ana pov

Sinar lampu putih samar-samar terlihat dari bola mataku yang kubuka perlahan dan bau obat-obatanpun tercium dihidungku. Perlahan, aku melihat ruangan yang serba putih, jarum infus yang tertancap ditangan kiriku dan eh? Aku terkejut saat melihat killua yanr tertidur sambil memegang tanagnku dan gon yang tertidur pulas disofa yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku terbaring.

Seingatku sore tadi, aku pergi kepemakaman ibu dan ayah dan… apa yah? 'mungkinkah aku pingsan?' fikirku. 'kakak diaman?' tanya dalam hati sambil melihat seluruh ruangan mencari kakak.

Aku melihat jam tangan hitam yang diapakai killua. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat angka yang ditunjukkan jarum pendek jam killua. Jam 03:27 dinihari. Yang benar saja? Dan sudah berapa lama aku terbaring diatas ranjang sempit ini? huh.

Aku meamndangi wajah gon, wajah polos nan ramah itu terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Dan beralih kearah killua yang menggenggam tanganku. 'anak menyebalakan ini? untuk apa dia menungguku di rumah sakit ini?' fikirku. Tapi wajahnya yang sedang tidur ini terlihat begitu tampan dan manis dari pada wajah menyebalakan yang sudah beberapa kali mengerjaiku. Eh? Apa yang barusan kufikirkan? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku tak percaya dengan apa yang berusan kufikirkan dan berusaha kembali kealam sadarku.

"eh? Kamu sudah bangun lili?"

Suara itu berhasil mengejutkanku dan memandangnya yang baru saja kubangunkan dari tidurnya.

Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya yang baru terbuka itu perlahan dengan tanan kanannya. Lalu menatapku dengan tatapan yang entah tatapan apa itu.

"kau baik-baik saja lili?" katanya yang baru saja selesai mengucek matanya sambil tersenyum.

'tampan' fikirku.

Dia mengelus lembut tanganku yang digenggamnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"kenapa kamu harus repot-repot menugguiku disini?" tanyaku dengan nada yang datar.

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan. Baikalah, tidak akan kupungkiri lagi kalau dia memang tampan.

"jangan dingin gitu dong! Nanti cantiknya hilang" jawabnya santai.

Eh? Apa yang barusan dikatakannya? Apa aku ga salah denger?

"eh? Maksudmu?" tanyaku heran

" tuh kan cantiknya hilang. Senyum dong!"

Aku yang muak mendengar perkataannya itu langsung memalingkan wajahku darinya.

" ya sudah kalau kamu memang tidak mau tersenyum. Aku akan memaksamu tersenyum!" katanya.

Sebuah jari menempel dipipi kananku dan menekankannya kacil berkali-kali.

"ih.. apaan sih?" kataku yang merasa risih dengan perbuatannya.

Wleeee… dia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku dengan kedua tangan yang dimainkan dikedua sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya dan memutarkan matanya. Dengan wajah yang super lucu itu siapa yang tidak akan tertawa?

"hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" aku tertawa sanagat lepas melihat wajah killua yang super konyol itu.

Tidak lama setelah aku tertawa, dia tersenyum padaku lalu berkata " tuh kan cantik kalau lagi senyum. Apalagi ketawa" katanya.

"huuuaaaahhhh… aku mulai ngantuk nih, liliku yang cantik kamu juga tidur yah!" katanya setelah menguap beberapa kali dan mengusap ujung kepalaku lembut. Aku hanya menatapnya tak percaya, karna tidak pernah terfikir sekalipun bahwa seorang killua yang menyebalkan seperti dia bertingkah seperti ini. siapa yang akan percaya?

Dia kembali menggenggam tanganku erat dan menatapku dalam-dalam. "maafin aku yah lili, karna aku kamu jadi gini. Nah, sekarang kamu tidur lagi yah. Kalo ga tidur, nanti bunga lili yang cantik ini akan layu." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengagguk setuju. Entah apa yang merasukiku sehingga aku mau saja diperintah oleh orang ini.

Aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan beberapa menit kemudian, akupun masuk kedalam alam mimpiku.

~0.o~

To be continue…

Akhirnya beres juga ni chapter. Wew jam 01:00 (melotot sambil liat jam) bisa kesiangan nih. Update dulu ah… habisnya sih tadi liat review jadi ajah semangat lanjutin ficnya, hehe

Gimana-giamana? Kebanyakan kah?. Ceritanya makin bagus ato makin ancur? Oh ia, tadi tuh ada sedikit cerita killua yang so romantis itu. Haha, nah nanti di chapter selanjutnya aku bakalan ngasih tau kenapa killua bisa kaya gitu. Tapi sabar aja yah nunggu chapter selanjutnya, hehe. Krena cerita ini saya buat untuk menghibur anda, haha. (kebanyakan ketawa).

Oceh sekarang balas review-nya yang udah bikin aku semangat ngelanjutin fic ini.

**Kou Yui : haha, bisa jadi bisa jadi. Emmm… pake bahasa inggris yah? Okeh, nanti akan saya coba. Makasihh sarannya. Dan pujiannya, haha. Sekali lagi hountoni arigatou Kou Yui-san atas sarannya. **

**Sena : makasih makasih… wah wah… apa ga terlalu berlebihan tuh mujinya? (hehe, becanda). Kenapa ga bikin aja? Padahal rame loh bisa nulis semau kita, terus sekalian bisa belajar nulis gitu deh. Sekali lagi hountoni arigatou sena-san.**

Okeh, karena masih banyak kekurangan ataupun kesalahan dalam fic saya ini, jadi seperti biasa mohon **REVIEW**-NYA !

Ya, semoga dengan review-nya saya bisa menciptakan fic yang lebih bagus lagi.


	7. hati killua

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter, togashi yoshihiro

Pairing : KilluaxOC

Category: tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T.

Warning : bisa ketularan gaje (?)

Hahahahaha… konyol banget deh… pas abis baca chapter-chapter sebelunya keliatan banget baru bikin fic-nya (setuju ga?). Abisnya dari mulai tulisan sama kata-katanya masih pada ancur, ancur banget malah. Terus pas liat chapter 5 sama 6-nya udah lumayan bagus dan lumayan panjang.

Kalo aku pikir-pikir ni fic gaje juga yah, tapi katanya lucu. Ah, entahlah yang penting ni fic bisa menghibur. Dan karena umur aku sekarang nambah jadi 17 tahun, jadi aku nulis ni fic pas dimalam dan detik pertama aku nambah umur, biar ni fic jadi saksi aku nyelesein satu fic dalam satu malam. (ko jadi curhat gini yah. Abaikan saja deh)

Yosh. Dari pada dengerin ocehan yang ga manfaat, mending langsung aja lanjut di chapter 7. Selamat menikmati (?) – lo kira kue ulang tahun?

Chapter 7: Hati killua

Killua POV

"killua… killua…" suara itu samar-samar terdengar ditelingaku. Suara yang sudah sangat kukenal. "killua… bangun…" lanjutnya, naun kali ini sambil mengguncang badanku.

Aku akhirnya menyerah dan membuka mataku.

"ia ia, aku bangun!"kataku setelah membuka mataku dan melihat kearah gon yang berdiri dibelakangku.

Tok... tok… tok…

"masuk!" teriak gon.

Dari balik pintu terlihat seorang perawat dengan pakaian serba putih dan rapih. Perawat tersebut membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

"ini sarapan untuk nona dzeliana." Katanya ramah saat sampai didekat kami dan meletakkan semangkuk bubur hangat di atas meja yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "anda pacarnya?"tanyanya setelah menaruh bubur yang dibawanya.

"siapa? Aku?" tanyaku pada perawat itu dan menunjuk diriku sendiri.

Perawat itu mengangguk, masih dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"bukan, dia bukan pacarku." Jawabku lalu menatap wajah damai lili yang sedang tertidur."dia temanku"lanjutku sambil tersenyum, masih menatap lili lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kearah perawat itu lagi.

"wah, nona dzeliana beruntung sekali yah punya teman yang tampan dan baik seperti anda. Tapi kalian cocok loh!" kata perawat itu ya, masih dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Aku berfikir, apa dia tidak lelah terus tersenyum seperti itu? Dan apa maksudnya cocok? Lagi pula tidak mungkin lili mau menerimaku menjadi pacarnya.

Perawat itu pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi menuju kearah jendela, kukira dia akan membukakan jendela. Lagi pula sekarangkan udah pagi. Dan benar saja, perawat itu mebuka jendela lalu pamit permisi kepada kami.

"ibu… ayah…" eh? Lili melindur.

Dua nama itu terus disebutkan lili berkali-kali sambil mengeluarkan keringat dan mengenggam tanganku semakin erat. Tangan yang ku genggam dari tadi malam.

"lili…" kataku pelan.

"ana kenapa killua?" tanya gon heran.

"mungkin dia sedang mimpi buruk"

Tidak lama setelah itu, lilipun bangun dengan mata yang terbelalak dan perlahan cairan being keluar dari sudut matanya.

Tok… tok…

Sebelum dipersilahkan masuk, orang yang mengetuk pintu baruan, langsung membuka pintu. Ternyata yang datang adalah kakak lili. Ka shalnark, dia dangan dengan pakaian yang sangat rapih.

"kakak….!" Teriak lili sesaat setelah melihat siapa yang masuk.

Ka shalnark langsung mempercepat langkahnya dan memeluk lili yang sedang manangis.

"kenapa ana?" tanyanya sambil membelai kepala adiknya dengan lembut.

"kakak… maafkan ana…"

"maaf untuk apa?"

"maafkan, ana…" kata ana lalu menangis lebih keras.

"killua… gon…" kata dan wajah itu.

Kata dan wajah yang menyuruh kami untuk keluar. aku mengangguk, aku mengerti apa maksud ka shalnark.

Akupun bangkit dari dudukku meminta izin untuk keluar sambil memegang tangan gon mengajaknya kaluar.

"ka shalnark, aku keluar dulu yah. Aku dan gon mau cari makan dulu diluar!" kataku lalu menarik tangan gon menuju keluar.

~0.o~

"hei killua" sapa gon saat kami keluar dari kawasan rumah sakit.

"em?"

"kau menyukai ana?" aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap gon.

"kenapa kamu bisa mengatakan itu?" tanyaku heran.

"ya… setelah melihat tingkahmu malam tadi."

"eh? Emangnya ada apa dengan tingkahku?"

Gon melanjutkan jalannya lagi. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang sampai aku berjalan disampingnya lagi.

"ya, gitu deh. Tuh kan, wajahmu memerah"

Eh? Wajahku merah? Aduh… ada apa denganku?

"oi oi… yang benar saja?"

"sudah! Kau tak usah bohong!" katanya sambil tersenyum jahil padaku.

"huh…" aku menghembuskan nafas beratku lalu melanjutkan perkataanku."sebenarnya aku penasaran sih dengan orang yang bernama dzeliana dzahara itu"

"penasaran?"

Aku mengangguk lalu menaruh kedua tanganku dibelakang kepalaku.

"ia. Pertama kali bertemu kukira dia bakal kaya cewe-cewe lain. Minta nomer handpone ke apa ke. Ah… ayolah itu sangat membosankan. Aku ga nyaman punya wajah kaya gini."

"seharusnya kau bersyukur diberi wajah seperti itu"

"tapi kan wajah ini menyusahkanku, huh. Hei gon"

"apa?"

"menurutmu lili itu orangnya gimana?"

"eh? Kenapa kamu nanya gitu?"

"abisnya aku penasaran. Dia ko bisa-bisanya melupakan kesalah orang dengan cepat lalu memaafkannya"

"kalo menurut temen dekat dia sih. Ana itu orangnya anggun,ceria, manis, pintar dan sangat baik."

"anggun?"

"ya, setidaknya sebelum ibu dan ayahnya meninggal. Dan setelah ibu dan ayahnya meninggal ana menjadi sangat pendiam, tomboi dan yah, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang ini"

"em… ternyata dia memang penuh dengan teka-teki yah. Perempuan yang menarik."

"tuh kan? Kamu pasti suka kan sama ana? Lagian, wajar aja sih. Siapa yang ga tertarik dengan dia? Hampir semua cowo di sekolah kita menyukai ana. Tapi tidak seorangpun yang diterima olehnya, bahkan ketua osis yang banyak digemari cewe-cewe disekolahpun ditolaknya dengan halus."

"eh? Sampai segitukah?"

"ya. Dan tidak banyak juga dari mereka yang menyerah buat dapetin hati ana"

"wah wah, kalau begitu sainganku banyak juga yah."

Ups… aku keceplosan.

"tuh kan bener."

"Ya, aku memang menyukai lili. Dia berbeda dengan cewe lain. Bahakan dia mempedulikanku yang sejak pertama bertemu sudah jahat dengannya. Kau tau? dia memberikanku coklat saat perutku sedang lapar. Kukira dia bakal jajan buat didrinya sendiri dan melupakanku, tapi ternyata dia memberiaknku sebungkus coklat. Aku sih ga akan nolak coklat yang dia kasih soalnya coklat yang dia beriakn itu coklat kesukaanku. Dan kini aku membuatnya terbaring lemah dirumah sakit." Huh. Aku menceritaka anjang lebar awal mula kenapa aku menyukai lili. Dan juga membuatku sedih.

"sudahlah. Lagi pula itu semua sudah terjadi. Makanya lain kali kalo mau jail jangan keterlalua gitu. Nah sekarang bingungkan bagaimana caranya buat dapetin hati dia?"

Aku menunduk sambil mencerna kata-kata gon barusan. Ia, gon memang benar. Dan pertanyaan paling sulit tuk ku jawab adalah 'bagiana caranya buat dapetin hati lili'.

"tapi sebenernya gampang gampang susah sih. Soalnya anakan ga pendendam, terus kurasa dia pasti udah lupai kesalahan kamu" ya, perkataan gon barusan membuatku semangat kebali tuk mendapatka hati lili.

"eh? Yang benar?"

Gon mengagguk. Anggukan yang terlihat sangat meyakiknkan.

"yosh! Aku bakal dapetin hati lili cepet ato lambat" kataku dengan penuh semangat.

"nah gitu dong! Ini baru killua yang kukenal. Tapi jangan membuatnya kaget, saya sarankan kalau kamu mau menyatakan perasaanmu, lebih baik dengan cara yang perlahan tapi pasti"

"maksudmu?"

"ya, seperti saran dokter kemarin. Kita harus menghilangkan pemikiran negatif ana. Nah, setelah itu baru kamu curi hati dia lalu menyatakan perasaanmu. Tapi ingat! Jangan sampai kamu ngecewain dia."

Wah wah ide yang sangat cemerlang. Gon memang temanku yang paling engeti aku dan mempunyai ide yang sangat cemerlang.

Aku engagguk dengan penuh semangat sambil tersenyum senang. Okeh, tunggu lili aku akan mencuri hatimu.

"eemmm… killua…" snyum jahil? Apakah maksud gon?

"ya?" yanyaku heran.

"a-ano...hehe" katanya lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan tertawa kecil

"eh?" aku menghentika langkahku dan menatap gon dengan tatapan bingung.

"mini market yang menjadi tujuan kita udah lewat tuh." Katanya lalu berbalik dan menunjuk sebuah mini market yang sudah lumayan jauh.

"yang benar saja?" aku berbalik dan melihat arah telunjuk gon.

Dan benar saja, mini market yang akan kami tuju sudah lumayan jauh terlewati oleh kami. Dasar gon, kenapa dia tidak berhenti saat tau mini market yang dituju sudah sampai.

"kenapa kamu tidak berhenti tadi?"

"hehe… abisnya sih killua tadi ngomongnya serius banget"

"ah… kau ini…" kataku sebal sambil mengacak acak rambutku.

"jangan arah gitu dong. Lagipula, kitakan tinggal balik lagi." Kata gaon santai.

Ah….. anak ini memang benar-benar polos.

"aku ga marah ko. Huh… baikah, ayo kita balik lagi"

"ayo!" kata gon bersemangat"

"oi. Killua?"

"apa?"

"apa ga papa kalo kita ga masuk sekolah?"

"tenang saja, nanti kalau sudah sampai dirumah sakit aku bakal hubungin kakek netero dan meminta izin untuk beberapa har ini tidak aka sekolah, karena aku kan mau merawat lili."

Ya, sekolahku dan gon adalah sekolah milik kakekku. Yah, kukira kakek bakal mengerti kenapa kau tidak mau sekolah, dan kurasa dia tidak akan marah aku kan akan berbuat baik, bukan untuk berbuat nakal seperti biasa.

"wah… killua memang baik" puji gon. Ayolah itu membuatku malu.

"ayolah gon. Jangan buat aku malu dengan perkataanmu itu!"

"eh? Akukan Cuma berkata jujur."

Hening… ya sangat hening. Dan sekarang tibalah kami didepan ini merket yang kami tuju. Aku dan gon tentunya masuk lalu membeli sarapan pagi. Kalau aku sih pastinya akan membeli coklat, dan tak lupa aku mebelikan sebungkus coklat untuk lili. Ya kuharap dia akan senang setelah kuberi coklat. Karna setauku, coklat itu akan membuat orang yang memakannya manjadi senang.

~0.o~

To be continue…

Gimana-giamana? Ceritanya makin bagus ato makin ancur? Ato jangan-jangan makin gaje? Ato makin ga nyambung? Aduh bisa gawat tuh. Gimana pertanyaan yang kemaran kejawab ga? (yang killua jadi so romantis gitu deh) ato engga? Wah parah tuh kalo ga kejawab.

Nah, karna aku tadi nyadar betapa buruknya chapter sebelumnya, jadi aku bakal memperbaiki chapter sebelumnya deh, hehe. Apalagi yah? Udah aja deh, lagian udah jam setengah 2.

Okeh, karena masih banyak kekurangan ataupun kesalahan dalam fic saya ini, jadi seperti biasa mohon **REVIEW**-NYA !

Ya, semoga dengan review-nya saya bisa menciptakan fic yang lebih bagus lagi.


	8. Ternyata

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter, togashi yoshihiro

Pairing : KilluaxOC

Category: tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T.

Warning : bisa ketularan gaje (?)

Ai tadi dapet pencerahan, ga tau dari mana. Tapi ni pencerahan bagus banget buat ai ngelanjutin fic ini. kalian tau apa? Pencerahannnya adalah... jeng jeng jeng… "niat ai". Jadi niat ai nulis fic buat pengembangan menulis ai sama nambah semangat ai buat nulis. Dan hountoni arigatou buat yang udah REVIEW, karna udah ngasih saran sama penilaian buat karya ai ^_^. Hountoni arigatou!.

Oh ia, gomen ne minna-san. Chapter ini sama selanjutnya kayanya bakal ai lanjutin aga lama, soalnya beberapa bulan kedepan ai bakal sibuk nih. Ai mau fokus UN sama masuk universitas jadi yah gitu deh, sama seperti janji ai, ai bakal benerin chapter-chapter sebelumnya juga jadi ajah tambah lama. Mohon do'anya yah! Dan makasih sebelumnya buat yang udah mau baca fic ai. Walaupun ai ga bisa liat wajah kalian, tapi ai yakin kalian orangnya baik banget deh, soalnya mau nyempetin baca fic ai ini ^_^. Dan jangan lupa peview-nya yah, ya itung-itung kenang-kenangan udah baca fic ini. ^-^ selamat menikmati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8 : ternyata.**

Ana POV:

Aku masih menangis dipelukan kakakku . aku kau sangat sedih mengingat semua masalaluku itu. Itu semua salahku. Apalagi mimpiku semalm mengingatkanku bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi, dan itu, itu memang salahku yang terlalu manja.

**Flash back on :**

"ibu! Ayah! Pokoknya liburan sekarang ana mau jalan-jalan" rengekku sambil memeluk ibu yang baru datang dari luar negri bersama ayah.

"ana, ibu dan ayah masih lelah, minggu depan pun ibu dan ayah harus kembali lagi ke australia" bujuk ibu sambil mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"tidak papa, besok kita kepuncak yah!" kata ayah dengan senyuman khasnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu menatap mata ayah dalam. "ayah ga bohong kan?" tanyaku

Ayah mengangguk memastikan kebenaran ucapannya.

"hore! Hore!" teriakku ceria.

"emang ayah ga cape?" tanya ibu pada ayah.

"ayah memang masih cape, tapi ayah juga pengen liat putri ayah yang cantik ini bahagia sebelum kita kembali ke australia nanti"

"baiklah kalau itu keputusan ayah"

Aku, ayah dan ibu masuk kedalam rumah, namun tanpa ka shalnark soalnya ka shalnark sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Keesokan harinya…

Kira-kira janm 10 kami berangkat menuju puncak, tempat yang dijanjikan ayah.

Aku berangkat dengan memakai baju dres berwarna biru muda dan cardigan sepinggang berwarna abu, rambutku kubiarka jatuh yang ditemani dengan bandana berwarna biru muda. Aku duduk di belakan ayah, tepat dibelang ayah. Sedangkan ibu duduk didepan disamping ayah. Ka shalnark tidak ikut, karna katanya ada meeting pagi ini.

"ana, kau senang?"tanya ayah

"ya, ana sangaaaaat senang!" jawabku riang.

"ana?"

"ya?"

"ana, ana udah punya pacar?"

"belom yah, emang kenapa?"

"mau ayah kenalkan dengan anak temen ayah?"

"tidak, ana tidak mau."

"kenapa?"

"ana belum mau pacaran, yah"

"oh. Kalo gitu.."

"ayah! Awwaaaasssss!" teriak ibu histeris

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat menabrak mobil kami, kepalaku terbentur dikursi yang diduduki ayah dan setelah itu, aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi.

~0.o~

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dengan bau obat-obatan yang kucium, aku tidak tau ini dimana. Setelah aku membuka mataku, ternyata aku sedang berada di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"ana? Kau sudah sadar?" suara itu… itu suara…

Aku melirik kearah suara. Dan ternyata, itu adalah ka shalnark.

Aku tersnyum melihatnya. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di otakku.

"dimana ibu dan ayah?" tanyaku pada ka shalnark.. ya itulah yang mengganjal diotakku.

Sebelum ka shalnark menjawab, dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "ayah dan ibu…"

"ada apa dengan ayah dan ibu?"

"mereka… mereka sudah tidaka ada"

**Flash back of.**

"sudahlah ana! Itu bukan salahmu" kata ka shalnark mencoba membujukku sambil mengelus punggungku lembut."kalau kau begini terus teman-temanmu pasti akan sedih"

Teman? Aku tidak berniat untuk punya teman sama sekali. aku takut, aku takut merusak hidup mereka atau membuat kesialan dalam hidup mereka.

"apalagi setelah kaka mlihat kekhawatiran diwajah temanmu yang berambut putih itu"

Ha? Berambut putih? Killua kah?

Aku mulai berhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukanku lalu menatap wajah ka shalnark dalam. Berusaha menemukan kebohongan dari perkataanyya barusan, tapi sayang aku tidak menemukannya. " siapa? Killua?" tanyaku memastikan.

"oh, namanya killua. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu ana, saat kamu pingsan kemarin, dia orang yang paling khawatir saat melihatmu jatuh, dan tidak mau pergi dari sini. Dia terus saja menjagamu, dia juga berjanji akan menyembuhkanmu."jelasnya yang berhasil membuatku terkejut bukan main.

Ternyata killua yang selama ini menyebalkan. Tapi tidak, aku tidak mau menyakitinya. Lebih baik dia menjauh dariku, karna aku hanya akan menyakitinya.

"benarkah?" tanyaku masih tak percaya.

"ia. Dia teman dekatmu? Lagipula sepertinya dia orang baik. Dia juga tampan ko."

Teman dekat? Yang benar saja, kita baru kenal dua hari yang lalu loh. Tampan? Aku juga tau ko kalau dia memang tampan, lalu?

"dia bukan temanku. Aku baru kenal dengannya beberapa hari lalu. Dia itu anak pindahan dari sekolah lain dan dia juga teman sebangkuku yang baru. Ya, karna ga ada kursi kosong lagi, jadi dia terpaksa ditempatkan bersamaku. Walau baru kenal, dia tuh nyebelin banget"

"hahahaha" kakak tertawa, nah itulah yang membuatku heran karna perasaan aku ga ngelucu sama sekali.

"loh ko, kaka tertawa?"

"killua itu ternyata anak yang unik yah. Apa dia ga tau gimana kalo kamu marah"

"sudah kubilangkan, dia baru kenal denganku" kataku sambil memutarkan bola mataku.

"lalu temanmu yang satu lagi itu namanya siapa? Dia polos banget yah."

"namanya gon, dia memang polos dan terkenal ramah dikelas kita"

"oh ia, ana sepertinya kaka ga bisa jemput ana siang ini soalnya acara kaka padat sampe sore. ana ga papakan telat pulang?" kata kaka sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku mengangguk. "kakak sekarang ga ada janji?"

"ada sih, tapi kakak mau nengok adik kakak yang cantik ini. kakak takut adik kakak yang cantik ini kenapa-napa, apalagi ditemenin 2 cowo yang kakak sendiri belom kenal, dan ternyata kamu ga papa." Katanya lalu mencubit kecil hidungku.

" aku bukan anak kecil lagi, ga usah khawatir ana bisa jaga dir ko. ya udah kalo gitu, kakak penuhi janji kakak sekarang aja. Ana gapapa ko kalo ditinggal sendiri."

"ya udah, kayanya bentar lagi 2 temen kamu itu pulang, jadi kamu ga akan sendiri."

Aku mengangguk. Kakak bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengacak-acak rambutku sambil tersenyum "kaka tinggal dulu yah." Katanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan ini.

Aku melihat keluar jendela menatap betapa birunya lagit dengan hiasan awan yang indah. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan kelakuan killua padaku. Apakah dia memang benar menyukaiku? Ah. Apa yang kubayangkan? Kenapa aku malah memikirkan anak menyebalkan itu? Aku memang sempat merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh darinya apalagi kelakuannya semalam. Dia, dia memang tidak seperti yang kubayangkan selama ini. kukira dia hanya lelaki tampan bajingan yang tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Tapi ternyata dia orang yang sangat baik.

"kita pulang!" sebuah teriakan ceria yang datang dari arah pintu.

Suara itu adalah milik orang yang kukenal. Siapalagi kalau bukan gon.

Aku menoleh kearah gon. Dengan wajah yang ceria dan tangan yang membawa beberapa keresak yang entah isinya apa itu melangkah kearahku disusul dengan lelaki bersurai putih yang memasukkan sebelah tangannya kedalam saku celana dan sebelah lagi membawa keresek yang aku sendir tidak tau apa isinya.

"hei ana! Eh? kenapa kamu senyam senyum sendiri?" tanya gon polos sambil membengkokkan kepalanya.

Apa? ah, aku ga mau ketahuan telah memikirkan killua.

"ti-tidak, ano…"

"kau memikirkanku?" tanya killua yang berada tidak jauh di belakang gon.

Gawat. Kenapa killua bisa tau kalo aku memikirkannya?

"eh?"

"kau memikirkan killua ana?" tanya gon dengan wajah polosnya.

"tidak" bohongku.

"hahahahaha… tuh, wajahmu memerah tuh!" kata killlua, ya nadanya itu lebih mirip nada meledek sih.

Yang benar saja. apa yang membuat wajahku memerah? Ah, dia pasti bohong.

"wajahku tidak merah ko" kataku.

"hahahahahaha becanda ko, becanda. Aku beliin kamu coklat nih, kau mau?"

Coklat? Dia membelikanku coklat? Kenapa dia bisa tau kalau aku suka coklat?

"terima saja ana! Ga diracun ko!" kata gon sambil tersenyum padaku.

"kenapa kau membelikanku coklat?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku takut ada maksud lain dari pemberiannya ini.

"emangnya kenapa?"

"aku takut ada sesuatunya" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"oi oi. Ini sengaja kubelikan untukmu, ya itung-itung aku minta maaf atas kejadian dikelas kemarin. Kamu suka coklat kan?"

Tunggu, kenapa dia bisa tau kalau aku suka coklat? Aku menatapnya mencoba menemukan kebohongannya dan menjawab pertanyaanku, namun aku tidak menemukannya.

Karna aku tidak menemukannya, ya aku menerimanya saja. untuk pertanyaan kenapa dia tau aku suka coklat itupun kututup dengan jawabanku sendiri yaitu saat istirahat aku membeli coklat. Aku mengambil coklat yang diberikannya padaku lalu tersenyum tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih

"makasih yah."

Dia mengangguk sambil membalas senyuman yang tlah kuberikan padanya.

"ana, besok kamu mau mulai sekolah?" tanya gon.

Aku mengangguk dengan semangat, lagi pula aku kangen banget sama sekolahku. Dan siang inipun aku sudah diizinkan pulang kerumah, namun aku harus kontrol setiap minggunya kesini, ya walaupun untuk 3 hari kedepannya aku harus kesini dulu memeriksakan keadaanku.

"eh lili? Kenapa buburmu tidak kau makan?" tanya killua yang kini duduk di sampingku di pinggir kasur.

"engga ah, lagi pula rasanya hambar"

"kalau kau tidak makan, nanti kamu malah tambah sakit loh"

Lah? Sejak kapan killua jadi perhatian kaya gini?

"tapi kan ga enak"

"kalo gitu, kamu mau kubutkan sup?"

"emang kamu bisa masak?"

"lihat saja nati. Tapi itu juga kalo kamu mau sih"

Aku berfikir sejenak. Sepertinya boleh juga, aha bagaimana kalo aku ngasih tantangan. Kalo masakannya ga enak, aku bakal jadiin dia budakku.

"emmm… boleh, tapi ada syaratnya."

"syarat? Boleh."

"kalo makananmu menurutku ga enak, kamu harus jadi budakku selama seminggu. Gimana?"

"em… boleh juga, tapi kalo kamu kalah, kamu harus makan masakanku tiap hari, gimana?"

"Boleh."

Dinilah pertarungan dimulai. Siapakah yang akan menang? Namun, bagaimana pun rasanya, aku akan berkata ga enak, biar dia jadi budakku, hahahaha.

"kalian ga masuk sekolah?"

"aku ga mungkin sekolah meninggalkanmu dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini"

"lalu apa kata guru-guru nanti kalau kalian ga masuk, pasti absen kalian alfa." Kataku khawatir.

"ga papa ko ana, lagi pula sekolah itu milik killua" jawab gon

"eh? milik killua?" tanyaku kaget.

Aku sangat kaget mendengar jawaban gon barusan. Kenapa tidak? Orang seperti killua yang punya sekolah sehebat itu?

"ayolah gon, kau tak usah membuatku malu." Kata killua lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Kurasa dia malu karna pujian gon barusan.

"sekolah ternama hunter high school itu milik killua?" tanyaku masih tidak percaya.

"ia. Killua pindah kesini itu untuk melihat sekolah yang akan diurusnya nanti saat dia lulus. Dan sekaligus akan mengurus perusahan milik ayahnya yang berada dikota ini." jelas gon.

Dan lagi-lagi penjelasan gon barusan membuatku semakin tidak percaya. Killua? Sehebat itukah dia?

" oi gon, sudahlah ! jangan bahas hal memalukan seperti itu!" kata killua dengan nada yang aga tinggi.

Kukira dia mulai marah, atau sangat malu karna diuji oleh seorang gon yang polosnya minta ampun.

" hehehehe, maaf maaf kalo emang itu membuatmu malu."

"ah, sudahlah aku mau masak dulu." Kata killua sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan pergi dari hadapan kami.

"emang killua ga suka dipuji yah?" tanyaku penasaran.

"hehe, ya kurasa memang begitu."

Tok… tok… tok…

Seorang mengetuk pintu dari luar.

"masuk!" teriak gon.

Dari balik pintu terlihat seorang lelaki memakai jas putih. Kalau tidak salah dia adalah dokter yang mengurusku. Dia memang masih terlihat muda dibandingkan dengan dokter yang pernah kutemui, tapi siapa tau dia sudah mempunyai istri.

"nyonya ana? Bagaimana keadaan anda? Apakah anda merasa lebih baik?" tanya dokter itu ramah dengan senyumannya yang manis.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"loh, kenapa buburnya tidak anda makan?" tanyanya sambil melihat bubur yang tidak kusentuh sama sekali yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja disamping tempat tidurku.

"rasanya hambar dok" jawab gon polos.

"oohhh… makanan dirumah sakit memang selalu hambar. Gimana kalo kita makan diluar saja?" tanyanya ramah.

Namun aku tidak mengerti dengan ajakannya, untuk apa aku diajak makan diluar? Aku takut ada sesuatu yang telah direncanakannya. Ya walaupun dia seorang deokter, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinankan, kalau seorang dokter tidak bisa melakukan kejahatan?

~o.0~

Apa yang akan dilakukan pariston dengan mengajak ana makan diluar? Lalu bagaimana dengan makanan yang killua buat? Apakah killua yang akan menang ataukah ana? Tunggu saja dichapter selanjutnya!

**To be continue…**

Beres deh, tinggal lanjut chapter 9. Nanti aku bakal bikin kalian kaget deh, tapi ga tau deh chapter berapanya. Gimana-giamana? Ceritanya makin bagus ato makin ancur? Ato jangan-jangan makin gaje? Ato makin ga nyambung? Aduh bisa gawat tuh.

Tapi jangan kapok yah baca fic ini, hahaha.

Nah, sekarang tibalah kita dibagian akhir fic ini. Okeh, karena masih banyak kekurangan ataupun kesalahan dalam fic saya ini, jadi seperti biasa mohon **REVIEW**-NYA !

Ya, semoga dengan review-nya saya bisa menciptakan fic yang lebih bagus lagi.

Sebelumnya, makasih yang udah mau REVIEW. ^^


	9. wawancara bersama dokter

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter, togashi yoshihiro

Pairing : KilluaxOC

Category: tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T.

Warning : bisa ketularan gaje (?)

Ini kayanya chapter yang paling lama beresnya deh selama sejarah ai nulis fic (?). yah gimana lagi, namanya juga kelas 3, ya pastilah sibuk gitu deh (bukan so sibuk), ini juga ai baru beres TO (try out), karna kemaren liat ada review baru yang nyemangatin ai, ya jadi aja semangat lagi, haha. Ai minta doanya yah, biar ai bisa lulus dengan nilai yang bagus ^_^ . ai usahain deh, kalo ai udah beres UN, updatenya bakal di cepetin. Makasih yang udah mau review .

Duh, nih author malah curhat. Abaikan sajalah, haha. Capcus ajeh okeh, dan selamat menikmati .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9 : wawancara bersama dokter **

Aku yang bingung dengan tawaran dokter itu hanya diam. Aku tidak menjawab tawarannya dan menatapnya penuh selidik.

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan macem-macem ko. Aku hanya akan melakukan sedikit wawancara denganmu" jawabnya santai.

Namun tentu saja aku tidak langsung percaya dengan perkataannya.

"kenapa tidak diruanganmu saja?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"diruanganku lebih angker loh. Aku bisa melakukan sesukaku padamu, jadi kau mau tidak?"

Aku berfikir. Sebenarnya benar juga perkataannya barusan. Kalau diluarkan lebih banyak orang dan terbuka, jadi ga mungkin kalo dia berbuat macam-macam. Dan menurutku kutolak dan kuiakan sama saja kalo aku harus diwawancarai olehnya. Ya sudahlah, karna ga ada pilihan lain lagi yah apa boleh buat.

"baiklah, tapi aku yang menentukan tempatnya. Gimana?"

"emm… baiklah." Katanya lalu tersenyum padaku.

Dia menjulurkan tangannya padaku sambil mengatakan "ayo!"

Aku menerima juluran tangannya lalu bangkit dari tidurku dan pergi dari ruanganku. Namun sebelum itu, aku pamitan dulu pada gon.

Kami berjalan melalui pintu-pintu ruangan rumah sakit lalu melewati sebuah lorong yang lumayan luas dan sampailah kami ditempat luas para pengunjung dan pasien lalu lalang di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit.

"nah, sekarang kita pergi kerumahmu dulu yah" katanya saat kami sampai di depan rumah sakit.

"ha? Buat apa?" tanyaku heran.

"tidak mungkinkan kamu makan malam direstoran dengan baju rumah sakit seperti itu?"

Benar juga perkataannya. Ya aiklah aku akan pulang dulu kerumah.

"nah, tunggu disini sebentar yah. Aku mau mengambil mobilku dulu." Katanya lalu pergi keparkiran.

Ya disinilah aku, aku hanya diam menunggunya membawa mobilnya. Apalagi?

Tidak lama aku enunggu, kini tibalah dokter itu dengan mobil hitamnya didepanku. Dia membukakan pintu mobilnya dan menyuruhku masuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung saja masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk samping dokter itu.

" namamu dzeliana dzahara kan?" tanyanya sambil menyetir

" ia." Jawabku singkat.

Hening…. Itulah yang kurasa saat ini. karna tidak ada satu orangpun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan sampai pada saat dokter itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"oh ia, kamu pasti belum mengenalku kan? Namaku pariston."

Aku hanya mendengar apa yang dikatakannya namun tidak merespon apapun.

"kau memang dingin seperti dugaanku" sambungnya.

"jadi, kita mau makan dimana?" tanyanya ramah.

" direstoran kakakku saja." jawabku tanpa ekspresi dan suara datar.

"bagaimana kalau di restoran bintang lima yang berada dipusat kota saja?" tawarnya.

Oi oi. Itukan restoran ternama dengan harga makanan diatas rata-rata. Apa maksudnya mengajakku kesana?

"kenapa mesti kesana?"

"memangnya kenapa? Lagi pula aku juga punya janji dengan salah satu sahabatku disana."

"lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Ya, kita mengobrol saja bersama."

" dan perjanjiannya?"

Untuk apa aku bertemu dengan sahabatnya? Paling nanti aku bakal dikacangin lagi. Makanya aku menolak tawarannya. Dan bukannya dia udah sepakat kalo aku yang menentukan tempat makannya?

"baiklah." Jawabnya pasrah.

Hening… setelah percakapan kami tadi, seketika hening, ya karna tidak ada yang berbicara diantara kita.

Kurang lebih 15 menit, akhirnya sampailah kami didepan rumahku. Setelah mobil berhenti, aku langsung keluar dari mobil milik dokter itu.

Dan saat aku sudah turun, aku baru menyadari bahwa didepan rumahku ada neon yang sedang duduk dikursi depan rumahku. Sepertinya dia ingin bertemu denganku.

Aku menghampiri neon yang terlihat ya, sangat bete.

"hei neon."

"ana!" katanya lalu memelukku. "kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah tadi?" lanjutnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"gomen ne neon. Ceritanya panjang deh."

"kamu sakit apa lagi?" tanyanya yang terlihat khawatir.

mungkin neon tau kalau aku sakit karna aku masih memakai baju rumahsakit.

"ah sudahlah, lagi pula aku udah sembuh ko!" jawabku mencoba menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya.

"lalu kapan kau masuk sekolah?"

"besok juga dia akan masuk ko!" belum sempat aku menjawabnya, ternyata dokter pariston sudah berada dibelakangku namun, kini sudah tidak menggunakan baju serba putihnya lagi dan menggunakan baju kaos berwarna abu dan celana jeans hitam. Mungkin dia memang sudah memakainya dari rumahnya lalu menggunakan baju dokternya.

"dia siapa ana?" tanya neon bingung.

"di-dia…"

"namaku pariston, aku dokter yang ditugaskan untuk mengurusnya." Jawab pariston

Huh, orang ini suka banget sih motong pembicaraan orang lain.

Neon hanya memngangguk sambil memperlihatkan wajah heran padaku.

"lalu kalian mau kemana?"

"ah sudahlah… lagi pula itu bukan urusanmu kan." Jawabku malas.

"kita akan pergi makan diluar, kamu ga papakan ditinggal?" kata pariston ramah.

Ayolah, kenapa orang ini seneng banget sih mencampuri urusan orang lain?

Entah kenapa neon seolah setuju saja dengan perkataan dokter itu, padahalkan neon orangnya keras kepala.

"ga papa ko!" jawabnya lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ketelingaku. " jangan sampai kau suka padanyanya yah!" bisiknya

Aku heran, ada apa dengannya? Lagi pula siapa yang suka dengan doter ini? atau mungkin neon menyukai dokter ini? Ya, dokter ini memang masih muda sih, dan tampangnya juga lumayan. Tapi, menurutku biasa aja sih.

"aku pamit dulu yah!"kata neon lalu pergi dari hadapan kami.

"aku ganti baju dulu, dokter bisa tunggu disini kan?"

Dokter itu mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum ramah padaku. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung saja masuk kedalam rumah untuk mengganti bajuku.

SKIP TIME…

Aku menggunakan baju kaos berwarna abu tua dan abu muda dipinggir baju dengan beberapa motif cipratan tinta yang berwarna cerah dipadu dengan celana jeans berwarna biru dongker.

"ayo!" pada dokter pariston lalu kamipun berangkat menuju kerestoran yang menjadi pilihanku.

Kurang lebih 15 menit kami berada didalam mobil, dan aku mulai mengantuk sedangkan perjalanan kami masih sekitar 25 menit lagi. Sebenernya ga jauh amat sih, tapi karana macet jadi yah begitulah.

Hoam… ini mungkin kesekian kalinya aku menguap dan mataku pun sudah sangat berat. Perlahan.. da…

~O.0~

"ana! Kita sudah sampai!" suara itu terdengar samar-samar ditelingaku dan beberapa sentuhan lembut yang kurasakan menyentuh tubuhku seolah menyuruhku bangun.

"ana…" suara itu lagi.

Perlahan kubuka mataku dan… aku tau tempat ini, bahkan aku tau ini dimana… sebentar…

Inikan restoran kakakku. Oh ia, aku kan akan makan disini. Dan suara tadi? Oh ia, aku kan bersama dokter pariston.

"tidurmu nyenyek?" tanyanya

"emm… yah…" jawabku masih ngantuk.

"ayo, kita masuk!" katanya sopan sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menerima juluran tangannya dan berjalan bersamanya menuju kedalam restoran.

"dokter, aku mau ke toilet dulu yah."

"yah, aku tunngu dilantai 2 yah" katanya ramah lalu kamipun berpisah di sana, dipintu masuk.

Aku berjalan melewati sebuah lorong yang lumayan besar, yah saya akui ini adalah restoran berbintang yang mewah. Kakakku memang pintar dalam mengolah perusahaan.

Beberapa menit aku berjalan, sekarang tibalah aku didepan pintu toilet wanita. Tanpa ikir panjang aku langsung saja membuka pintu itu dan segera mengusap wajahku dengan air yang kutampung diatas telapak tanganku.

SKIP TIME…

"maaf dokter, karna aku makan siang dokter tertunda." Kataku sesaat setelah aku sampai ditempat dokter pariston duduk.

"ah, tidak papa" jawabnya ramah.

Kenapa dia seramah itu yah? Ataukah setiap dokter harus ramah? Ah entahlah. Lagi pula tidak ada gunanya aku memikirkan hal yang seperti itu.

Aku duduk di depan dokter itu lalu membuka daftar menu yang berada didepanku.

"kau mau memesan apa" tanyanya.

"em… aku ingin sup dan…" aku teringat sesuatu.

"dan apa?"

Aku hanya terdiam sambil menyesali perbuatanku. Ya, kau tau apa? aku melupakan killua yang sedang membuatkanku sup dirumah sakit.

"ano… dokter…"

"ada apa?"

"aku lupa sesuatu dok"

"apa itu?"

"killua sedang membuatkanku sup dirumah sakit, dan.."

"oh, anak berambut putih itu? Dia tadi menanyakan arah dapur rumah sakit kepadaku. Sudahlah, tidak mungkinkan kalau kita pulang sekarang. Nanti dokter yang akan menjelaskan semuanya padanya."

"emm… baikalah." Jawabku pasrah lagi pula perkataannya barusan ada benarnya juga, tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah pada killua, ya walaupun dia menyebalkan tapikan dia sudah berbaik hati mau membuatkanku sup.

"maaf nona. Eh? nona ana? Sudah lama sekali… anda mau makan apa siang ini?" tanya seorang pereawat yang yah sudah mengenalku.

Dulu akau memang sering kesini bersama kakakku. Tapi jujur aja, aku ga kenal sama para pegawai kakakku.

"emm… aku mau memesan sup dan coklat panas" jawabku.

"hanya itu?"

"ya."

"dan anda, emm…"tanya pelayan itu kepada dokter pariston

"dokter pariston" kataku.

"oh, dokter pariston? Dokter mau memesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu.

"aku mau steak aja." jawab dokter paristo sambil tersenyum dan memperlihatkan wajah ramah.

"silahkan tunngu sebentar yah" katanya ramah lalu pergi dari hadapanku.

"jadi, doter mau menanyakan apa?"

"santai saja. pertama aku mau tau, siapa teman dekatmu?"

"untuk apa dokter menanyakan itu?"

"untuk menyembuhkanmu" jawabnya dengan senyuman.

"baiklah, teman dekatku adalah neon cewe yang berada dirumahku tadi."

"oh dia? Dia sepertinya sangat baik yah"

"yah, begitulah walaupun aku selalu bersifat dingin padanya dia selalu saja bersikap baik terhadapku."

"wah… wah… dia memang teman yang sangat baik. Lalu siapa dua cowo yang menemanimu itu?"

"mereka? Mereka teman baruku."

"teman baru?"

"ya."

"dia baik?"

"kalau cawo yang berambut hitam jabrik sih baik dan polos, haha. Tapi… cowo yang berambut putih, dia sangat menyebalkan."

"menyebalkan?"

"yah" kataku sambil mengangguk.

"tapi dia sepertinya sangat peduli terhadapmu."

"kata siapa?"

"buktinya dia mau membuatkanmu sup"

"itu karna kami membuat sebuah tantangan"

"tantangan apa?"

"kalau masakannya enak, aku harus makan makanan buatannya setiap hari. Tapi kalau makanannya ga enak, dia harus membelikanku coklat setiap hari."

"kamu suka coklat?"

"ia, aku sangat suka coklat"

"coklat memang bagus untuk orang yang sering bete. Ato jangan-jangan kamu sering bete?"

"eh? kenapa begitu? Tapi kurasa memang ia sih. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sudah mulai merasa senang ko." Jawabku bersemangat.

"wah? Sejak kapan?"

"em… sejak…" kataku sambil berusaha mengingat kapan aku mulai merasa bahagia." Oh ia, semenjak aku bisa mengerjai killua." Jawabku bersemangat.

"ke-kenapa kamu senang saat mengerjai killua?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan wajah heran.

"abisnya dia suka jail sih."

"emang sejail apa sih killua itu?"

"jail banget deh pokonya. Kayanya dia orang paling jail deh seluruh dunia."

"sampai segitu kah?"

aku mengangguk mengiyakan perkataanku.

Tidak lama dari itu, pesanan makanan kamipun datang. Lalu, ya pastinya aku memakan sup yang telah kupesan. Begitupula dengan dokter pariston.

"ana, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Temanku pasti sudah menugguku" kata dokter disela-sela makannya.

"ya, baiklah tapi siapa yang akan mengantarku pulang?" tanyaku yang yah, aga bete.

"tenang saja, habiskan saja dulu makanmu lalu aku antar pulang." Jawabnya santai

"tapi, dokter… aku mau kerumah sakit aja deh"

"untuk apa?"

"aku mau… ada aja deh, yang penting aku mau kerumah sakit aja" paksaku.

"baiklah" jawabnya yah, terlihat pasrah.

Aku sebenarnya kembali ke rumah sakit untuk meminta maaf kepada killua karna aku lupa kalo dia lagi bikinin aku sup. Walaupun dia menyebalkan, tapi dia kan sudah berbaik hati mau membuatkanku sup.

Kukira dia akan meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku terlalu berburuk sangka padanya, yah seperti yang kalian tau, dia ternyata akan mengantarkanku kan?

Aku mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makanku.

Dan setelah makanku selesai, seperti kata dokter tadi dia akan mengantarku pergi kerumah sakit.

SKIP TIME…

Aku turun dari mobil dokter pariston dan langsung menju keruanganku dirawat. Dan saat aku sampai disana, ternyata sudah tidak ada orang. Yah aku memang merasa kecewa, bahkan sangat kecewa dan sekaligus merasa bersalah karna melupakan killua yang sedang membuatkanku sup.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kemeja kecil yang berada disamping tempat tidur dan aku… aku sangat terkejut saat melihat semangkuk sup berada disana. Siapa lagi yang menaruh sup ini kalau bukan killua. Dan rasa bersalahkupun bertambah.

Di samping mangkuk tergeletak sepucuk surat yang bertuliskan namaku. Ya berarti itu surat untuk aku dong, siapa lagi?

**Untuk : lili**

**Hi, ana mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini kami sudah tidak ada. Maaf karna kami pulang duluan, soalnya aku tadi dapet telephon dari okka-san, dia menyuruhku pulang sekarang karna aku harus menjemput alluka yang baru datang kesini, katanyasih dia mau mengunjungiku. **

**Kalau gon, ga mungkin dong dia aku tinggalin disini, sedangkan kamu pergi bersenang-senang bersama dokter itu. **

**Itu sup buatanku, terserah mau kau makan atau tidak. **

**From : killua**

'Killua marah?' tanyaku dalam hati. Yah wajar saja sih kalau killua marah terhadapku karena aku memang salah telah meniggalkannya yang sedang membuatkanku sup. 'gomen ne killua' kataku kecewa dalam hati.

Aku mengangkat mangkuk yang berisi sup itu, lalu memakannya. Sup ini memang sudah tidak terlalu enak karna sudah dingin. Namun, kalau sup ini masih hangat saya bisa jamin kalo masakan ini memang benar-benar enak.

~0.o~

Siapakah alluka yang akan dijemput oleh killua?

Apakah killua benar-benar marah terhadap ana?

Lalu, apakah hubungan ana dan killua akan membaik lagi?

**To be continue…**

Kita lihat saja di chapter selanjutnya… tapi yang sabar yah nunggunya!

Tapi, ai usahain deh updatenya cepet.

Gimana-giamana? Ceritanya makin bagus ato makin ancur? Ato jangan-jangan makin gaje? Ato makin ga nyambung? Aduh bisa gawat tuh.

Jangan pernah kapok yah baca fic ini, hoho…

Nah, sekarang waktunya bales review. Makasih yah udah mau review ^_^.

**Namaku yang dirahasiakan mulai teridentifikasi oleh aparat kepolisian(?) *jangan-jangan kamu buronan (?) abaikan!**

**Oh ia yah, aku belom pernah ngedeskripsiin ciri-ciri ana. Kamu teliti banget sih, tapi makasih yah udah bilang ^_^ nah gini nih kurang lebihnya : Rambutnya panjang warna coklat tua, matanya biru, Wajahnya bulet, bibirnya tipis, bulu matanya lentik, warna kulitnya kuning langsat, tingginya 168 cm. Pokonya cantik deh. Mau ngebayangin kristen stewart juga ga papa deh. Ato engga bayangin aja yang cantik-cantik, nah itulah ana :D .**

**Waw ! segitu anehkah ceritaku? (sambil ngeliatin wajah super bengong) Wah, berarti aku misterius banget dong :D (mata berbinar-binar). **

**AMAT SANGAT BAHAGIA SEKALI BANGET !. hountoni arigatou gelarnya (aneh) *sambil ngakak ga beres-beres.**

**Pepatah siapa? Ko aku baru tau yah? Greget? Yang bener?**

**Gaje sih gaje, tapi kayanya gajean aku deh, haha.**

Nah, buat kumoru-kun reviewnya juga udah dibales tuh :D .!

Nah, sekarang tibalah kita dibagian akhir fic ini. Okeh, karena masih banyak kekurangan ataupun kesalahan dalam fic saya ini, jadi seperti biasa mohon **REVIEW**-NYA !

Ya, semoga dengan **review**-nya saya bisa menciptakan fic yang lebih bagus lagi.

Sebelumnya, makasih yang udah mau **REVIEW**. ^^


	10. dia? dia alluka X kemenangan killua

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter, togashi yoshihiro

Pairing : KilluaxOC

Category: tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T.

Warning : bisa ketularan gaje (?)

Mumpang mumpung lagi ga ada kerjaan sebelum ujian madrasah lagi tanggal 9 maret, jadi ai sempetin deh nulis chapter 10. Tadi ai liat ada review baru, katanya pengen diupdate lagi chapter selanjutnya akhir minggu ini, jadi ai usahain deh update minggu ini, bahkan ai update lebih cepet deh. sebagai tanda terimakiasih buat review sama udah ngejadiin fic ai yang gaje ini favorite,hehe. Hountoni arigatou. Apa sih yang engga buat yang udah mau review fic ai (bohong, bohong, jangan didengerin!) Ai lupa naro POV di chapter sebelumnya, nah chapter 9 itu Ana POV. Tapi kayanya minna ngerti-ngerti aja kan? (ngarep banget).

Oceh, ini dia nih chapter 10. Silahkan membaca, dan semoga jadi lebih bagus ga jadi lebih aneh ato lebih gaje apalagi jadi tambah aneh. Haha

Selamat menikmati, semoga rasanya enak! (?), hahahaha… *ngakak sambil jungkir balik (alai)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10: dia? Dia alluka. X kemenangan killua**

**Killua POV**

"Gon, apa tindakanku pada ana itu benar?" tanyaku pada gon yang duduk di jok sampingku.

"kenapa kau tidak memafkannya saja? dia pergi jugakan diajak dokter untuk konsultasi kesehatannya."

"tapi kan, dia sudah meninggalkanku yang sedang membuatkannya sup"

"lalu untuk apa kamu menanyakan pendapatku kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkannya?"

"huh, baiklah" aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"nah, itu baru killua yang kukenal."

"tapi aku mau mengerjainya dulu sebelum memaafkannya. Gimana?"

"tapi jangan mengerjainya terlalu parah, nanti penyakitnya semakin parah."

Aku mengangguk setuju. Yah, untuk menebus kesalahannya, aku akan sedikit mengerjainya. Abisnya dia yang mulai sih.

"lalu, akamu mau mengerjainya seperti apa?"

"em… gimana kalo aku pura-pura marah dulu, terus aku kasih syarat deh sebelum aku maafin dia."

"terus syaratnya apa?"

"bagusnya apa yah?"

"ya itusih terserah kamu aja, tapi inget syaratnya jangan yang susah-susah amat"

"tenang aja, aku juga ga akan tega ko liat orang yang akau sayang terluka, apalagi terlukanya karna aku"

"ngomong-ngomong, apa bandaranya masih jauh?"

"tidak, sebentar lagi ko."

15 menit kami diam tanpa suara didalam mobil dan 15 menit kemudian pula kami sampai di bandara. Aku turun dari mobil setelah memarkirkannya ditempat parkir tentunya lalu disusul oleh gon.

Aku dan gon melangkah menuju ruang tunngu bandara, karna pesawat yang alluka kendarai tiba 10 menit yang lalu, dan pasti sekarang dia sendang berada diruang tunggu.

Saat kami sampai diruang tunngu, benar saja alluka sedang memainkan handphone di sana.

"hai alluka…" sapa gon saat kami sampai di depan alluka.

Gon dan alluka memang sudah saling mengenal semenjak smp karna saat kami smp, aku, gon dan alluka sekelas dan sesekolah tentunya. Dan aku, aku dan alluka adalah teman sejak kecil. Ya, wajar saja kalau aku dan alluka sangat akrab.

Ini mungkin pertemuan kami setelah kami berpisah sejak kami lulus smp. Aku memang pindah dari york shin city saat aku lulus smp ke inggris. Ayah memindahkanku dari york shin city ke ingri untuk mengajariku berbisnis agar aku bisa melanjutkan perusahaan dan sekolahan milik ayah nanti. Setelah itu, kudengar dia juga pindah ke eropa bersama keluarga gon. Namun tempat keluarga gon dan alluka pindah di eropa berbeda kota, dan kini, kini kita dipertemukan kembali dikota kelahiran kami, yaitu york shin city.

"hai, gon… wah, kau tidak banyak berubah yah." Jawab alluka sesaat setelah dia melihat kedatangan kami.

"hehe" gon tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"he-hei alluka" sapaku gugup.

a-aku kaget melihat penampilan alluka yang. Yah sangat berbeda dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

"he-hei killua"

Aku tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangannya. "ada apa? ada yang aneh denganku?" tanyaku saat melihat ekspresi alluka yang menatapku seakan ada yang aneh dari penampilanku.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan masih menatapku dengan tatapan anehnya. "e, ti-tidak ko, hanya saja…" dia menggantungkan perkataannya.

"hanya saja apa?" tanyaku heran

"kamu, kamu semakin tampaan," katanya lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"eh?" ke-kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Aku kan jadi malu.

"eh, ma-maf, a-aku hanya… sudahlah jangan difikirkan." Katanya lalu melihatku dengan senyuman. Dan, kenapa wajahnya memerah? Ja-jangan-jangan? Ah, tidak, aku tidak mau itu benar-benar terjadi.

"e… lebih baik kita pergi saja skarang." Kataku

Alukka mengangguk.

Aku, gon dan alluka kini menuju kerumahku. Rencananya alluka memang akan tinggal dirumahku sampai rumah lamanya.

SKIP TIME…

Saat kami sampai dirumahku, aku langsung saja mengantar alluka ke kamarnya, em maksudnya kekamar ottou-san dan okka-san dulu.

"ini kamarmu!' kataku saat kita sampai didepan pintu kamar yang akan ditempatinya.

"i-inikan kamar tante kikyo"

"memangnya kenapa? Kamu tidak mau?"

"em… maksudku, kenapa harus disini? Kenapa tidak dikamar tamu aja?"

"baiklah kalau itu maumu" jawabku pasrah.

Karna alluka tidak mau dikamar otto-san dan okka-san, jadi aku mengantarnya kekamar tamu yang berada di lantai satu.

Dan saat kam sampai.

"kau mau disini?" tanyaku memastikan.

Alluka hanya mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam kamar sambil membawa barang bawaannya.

Aku menghampiri gon yang terakhir kali kulihat berada di sofa tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang ini. dan saat aku sampai pada tempat yang kutuju, ternyata gon telah tertidur disofa. Kurasa gon sangat lelah, setelah menemuh perjalanan yang memang lumayan jauh.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku yang berada dilantai 2 berniat mengambilkan selimut ntuk gon. Awlnya sih aku ingin membangunkannya da menyruhnya pindah kekamarku, tapi karna wajah gon yang terlihat begitu lelah dan nyenyak, yah aku tidak tega membangunkannya.

~0.o~

**Ana POV**

DDRRRRTTTT….

DRRRTTT…

"eeehhhhhhh….. siapa pagi-pagi gini?" kataku yang setengah sadar.

Yang benar saja, ini kan masih sangat pagi…

Aku melihat handphoneku yang bergetar sepagi ini. dan dilayar hanphone ku tertera nama gon. Eh? gon, kenapa pagi-pagi gini?

**From : gon**

**Hi ana, bagaiman keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?**

**Maaf nih, kalo aku ganggu abisnya kemaren killua marah-marah kepadaku tentang kamu yang ninggalin dia yang sedang memasakkan sup untuk mu. Jadi, kamu harus meminta maaf padanya!**

Pesan singkat yang barusan kuterima itu sangat mengejutkanku, ternyata killua memanga benar-benar marah terhadapku. Lalu apa yang harus kuperbuat hari ini? huh, tapi yah bagaimana lagi? Aku harus menerimanya apapun resikonya.

SKIP TIME…

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kedalam kelas. 'aku harus siap menerima apapun yang akan terjadi hari ini' kataku dalam hati. Yosh, aku bisa!

Disana, killua sudah datang dan duduk dibangkunya. Aduh bagaimana ini? aku bisa! Sebisa mungkin aku menguatkan hatiku untuk bertemu killua.

"pagi killua" kataku saat aku sampai di samping kursiku masih berdiri.

Bagaimanapun ini salahku, tidak mungkin kan kalau aku tidak minta maaf.

Naun, naas killua hanya diam sambil membaca buku. Yah, bagaimana lagi. Aku duduk diatas kursi tampatku duduk.

"killua, kau marah?" tanyaku sambil melihat killua yang duduk disampingku.

"menurutmu?" akhirmya, dia mau bicara juga.

"gomen ne killua, aku benar-benar lupa"

"lalu?"

"maafin dong!"

"baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya." Katanya dingin

"eh? syarat?"

"ya. Itu juga kalau kau mau kumaafkan." Jawabnya masih dengan nada dingin.

Yah, karna tidak ada jalan lain lagi, jadi apa boleh buat?

"baiklah" jawabku pasrah

"pertama, pemenang tantangan kemarin itu harus aku."

"eh? bukannya itu aku yang menentukan?"

"kau mau kumaafkan atau tidak?"

"baiklah, kau yang menang deh."

"dan yang kedua, kamu harus menuruti semua permintaan dan perkataanku"

"apa?" syarat kedua ini, ini sangat-sangat berat bagiku.

"kau mau kumaafkan atau tidak?"

"ayolah, tidak seberat itu kan?"

"baiklah, aku tidak akan…"

"baiklah!" jawabku sebelum dia melanjutkan perkataannya dan tidak mau memaafkanku.

"okeh. Aku akan memaafkanmu."

"tapi berapa lama aku harus menuruti permintaanmu?"

"satu tahun!"

"eh? sehari saja lah!"

"sebulan!"

"seminggu" tawarku

"sebulan! Titik!" katanya

"seminggu ajalah…"

Dan killua tidak menjawab lagi sambil memperlihtkan wajah marah.

"baiklah, sebulan. Ia, aku akan menuruti perkataanmu selama sebulan."

"okeh. Deal?"

"deal" jawabku berat.

Yah, mulailah penderitaanku.

"pertama, selama disekolah kamu harus terus bersamaku baik itu dikelas maupun dikantin."

"apa?"

"kedua, kalau kamu mau pergi ketoilet atau kemana saja, kamu harus izin dulu kepadaku. Dan aku yang menentukan seberapa lama kamu boleh jauh dariku, kalau tidak lama perjanjian ditambah."

"apa?"

"protes, hari perjanjian ditambah seminggu."

"baiklah!"

Ternyata perjanjian ini benar-benar membunuhku. Tapi, bagaimana lagi karna aku bukan tipe orang yang suka melanggar janji, jadi yah mau ga mau aku harus nerima.

~0.o~

Bagaimana nasib ana selanjutnya?

Apakah ana sanggup menerima semua permintaan killua?

**To be continue…**

Gimana-giamana? Ceritanya makin bagus ato makin ancur? Ato jangan-jangan makin gaje? Ato makin ga nyambung? Aduh bisa gawat tuh.

Jangan pernah kapok yah baca fic ini, hehehe…

Dan, makasih yah buat atas reviewnya. Hountoni arigatou. Balesnya lewat pesan aja yah, hehe…

Nah, sekarang tibalah kita dibagian akhir fic ini. Okeh, karena masih banyak kekurangan ataupun kesalahan dalam fic saya ini, jadi seperti biasa mohon **REVIEW**-NYA !

Ya, semoga dengan **review**-nya saya bisa menciptakan fic yang lebih bagus lagi.

Sebelumnya, makasih yang udah mau **REVIEW**. ^^

satu pesan dari ai, "jadilah orang yang menyenangkan ^_^"

dan janangan peduliin kata-kata ai yang gaje yah, hehe… apalagi kalo ada yang ga enak dihati…


	11. penjajahan killua X anak tenar

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter, togashi yoshihiro

Pairing : KilluaxOC

Category: tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T.

Warning : bisa ketularan gaje (?)

yosh, mumpung ada waktu sebelum UAMBN (Ujian Akhir Madrasah Berstandar Nasional), UAP (Ujian Akhir Pesantren), sama UN (Ujian Nasional). Jangan salah kira kalo ai ga belajar, ai lanjutin fic kalo ai udah cape belajarnya, hehe. Yah, itung itung refreshing otak. Dan malam ini ai lagi bete karna jaringan internet yang lemot, jadi pelampiasannya ngelajuitin fic (gomen ne fic, lah? Abaikan!).

Dan makasih yang udah review, asli deh review-nya bermanfaat banget. Jadi ai bisa nulis fic yang lebih bagus, baik dan benar. Sesuai dengan peraturan yang berlaku (eh?)

Okeh mungkin dichapter ini aga gajebo ato ngelucunya ga lucu (lantas?*abaikan!). ni author kebiasaan yah, sebelum lanjutin fic suka cuhat dulu, curhatnya panjang lagi. Dah deh dari pada ni author makin ngaco, mending langsung aja baca. Yosh, selamat menikmati !.

Oh ia, ai kalo ngetik emang sering banget yang namanya typo, karna ai sering typo jadi ai jadiin typo itu ciri khas ai deh, kalo ga typo bukan ainaka-chan namanya, hahahahaha *abaikan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11 : anak tenar X penjajahan killua.**

**Ana POV **

ini saatnya istirahat setelah bel berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Entah mengapa dan bagaimana perutku selalu saja lapar disaat bel istirahat berbunyi, mungkin bel yang berbunyi itu adalah tanda bahwa perutku harus diisi atau mungkin bel mempunyai radar tersendiri dengan perutku sehinnga perutku pasti lapar saat bel berbunyi. Ah entah lah.

Karna perut yang tidak mendukung, pastinya aku langsung saja berdiri dengan tujuan kantin untuk mendapatkan sebuah makanan yang mampu membuat cacing yang mendemoi perutku ini berhenti. Namun saat aku berdiri, belum saja aku sempat melangkahkan kakiku, seorang alias killau yang duduk disampigku menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Seakan melarangku pergi.

"kamu mau kemana?" tanya killua yang masih duduk ditempatnya sambil melihat buku pelajaran yang terbuka datas mejanya tanpa melihatku.

Aku yang memang sudah lapar berusaha lepas dari genggamannya. Dan memberikan alasan agar aku bisa terlepas darinya."aku mau pergi kekantin, masa lagi laper malah ke wc?" jawabku aga kesal sambil menerutkan kedua dahiku.

Bukannya melepaskan genggamannya, dia malah mempererat genngamannya yang berhasil membuat darahku naik.

"ada apa lagi?" protesku sambil enarik tanganku mencoba lepas dari genggamannya.

"kamu masih ingatkan perjanjiannya?" jawabnya tanpa ekspresi sambil melihat kearahku setelah menutup buku yang tadi masih terbuka diatas mejanya.

Okeh, aku memang lupa dengan syarat yang telah diberikannya padaku yang harus kupenuhi untuk mendapat maaf darinya. Aku harus menuruti perkataannya, dan yang pertama adalah selalu dekat dengannya, yang kedua aku harus izin jika aku ingin pergi ke wc atau harus jauh darinya dan yang ketiga kalau aku membantah waktu perjanjian akan bertambah satu minngu. Aku tau itu adalah sebuah syarat yang tidak adil bahkan perjanjian yang kami buat ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai 'pejajahan bagiku' dimana dia sebagi rajanya dan aku sebagi budaknya.

"ya ya ya, aku ingat itu" Kataku dengan nada yang diayunkan bagaikan mengejeknya. lalu duduk kembali."lalu? aku harus apa sekarang? Huh? Kau tidak memikirkan perutku yang lapar?" kataku ketus.

"kamu ga lupa kan siapa pemenang dari tantanganmu?" jawabnya santai sambil melihatku dan mengangkat kedua keningnya.

"ia, aku ingat. Pemenangnya adalah kamu, lalu?" aku mulai tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakannya.

"dan?" katanya seakan menyuruhku mengingat sesuatu.

Dan dia berhasil mengingatkanku apa yang seharusnya dikerjakannya jika pemenangnya adalah dia. Yaitu, jika pemenangnya killua berarti aku harus makan makanan buatannya setiap hari. Benar juga. Sekarang dia yang bertanggung jawab atas makan siangku.

"baiklah kalau begitu, mana makan siangku?" tanyaku sambil menjulurkan tanganku padanya. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk meminta makan siangku?

"ada syaratnya." Katanya sambil mengangkat telunjuknya yang berarti aku tidak boleh memakan makan siangku kalau aku tidak memenuhi syarat yang akan diberikannya padaku.

Aku tau ini memang sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Mana ada seseorang yang meminta haknya malah diberi syarat, tapi aku harus bagaimana lagi? "he? Ada syaratnya? Yang benar saja?" kataku mulai naik darah lagi.

"tenang aja. Ga susah ko." Jawabnya santai seakan dia tidak berbuat kesalahan apapun.

Aku mencoba menenangkan hatiku dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Terus syaratnya apa?" kataku masih mencoba tenang.

"sekarang tutup matamu!" jawabnya tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun, ya walaupun dengan nada yang memerintah.

"eh? kenapa harus tutup mata segala sih?" kataku dengan nada yang tinggi lagi. Aku memang mulai muak sengan semua perintahnya.

"kamu mau protes?" tanyanya seakan mengejekku.

Aku memang tau dan masih ingat dengan perjanjian kita yang membuatku seakan dipenjara. Dan perjanjian terakhir yang diperintahkan olehnya adalah 'jangan membantah!' jika aku membatah, maka resikonya adalah penderitaanku yang semakin panjang.

"yah, baiklah," jawabku pasrah.

Karna tidak ada pilihan lain lagi, ya aku harus menutup mataku, karna aku tidak mau menderita selamanya apalagi dikerjain olehnya yang jailnya luar biasa.

Aku mentup mataku menuruti perintahnya, kalau tidak aku pasti tidak akan menutup mataku. 'Ribet banget sih ni cowo, mau ngasihin makanan aja harus tutup mata' keluhku dalam hati.

Setelah aku menutup mataku, killua kembali menutup mataku dengan sebuah kain lembut, namun entah apa, yang kurasakan hanya sebuh kain lembut yang menutupi mataku sekarang. Entah apalagi yang akan diperbuatnya. Apa dia akan mengerjaiku lebih dari ini? ah, entahlah. Aku hanya bisa menurut sampai waktu perjanjian selesai.

"jangan banyak protes! Ikuti saja aku!" perintahnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, ya karna kalau aku protes bisa-bisa aku jadi tawanannya seumur hidup. Padahalkan aku hanya ingin dapat maaf dari dia, tapi kenapa aku harus jadi tawanannya? Huh, tidak salah kalau aku menyebutnya orang paling menyebalkan sedunia.

Dia menarik tanganku mengajakku berjalan entah kemana. Tidak lama dari perjalanan kami aku mendengar banyak orang yang berbisik entah membisikkan apa, dan beberapa dari mereka memanggil nama killua. 'sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Dan aku, aku diaman?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"jangan dengarkan." Killua berbisik ditelingaku yang menbuatku merasa geli karna nafas yang berhembus ditelingaku.

"memangnya kita mau kemana sih?" tanyaku penasaran masih berjalan bersama killua.

Killua tidak menjawab ertanyaanku, dia hanya diam tanpa meresponku sama sekali.

Tidak lama kemudian killua berhenti dan akupun ikut berhenti tentunya. Perlahan dia melepaskan genggamannya dan membuka ain yang mengikat dikepalaku dari tadi.

"nah sekarang kamu boleh membuka matamu!" katanya sesaat setelah mebuka penutup mata yang diikatnannya padaku.

Perlahan aku mebuka mataku dan…

"indah" lirihku.

"bagimana menurutmu?" tanyanya sambil melihatku dan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

"sejak kapan kamu merubah tempat ini?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"em… bukan aku sih yang merubahnya." Katanya sambil menggaruk pipi kkirinya yang kurasa tidak gatal.

"lalu?" tayaku heran.

'kalau bukan dia? Lalu siapa?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"adaaaaaaa aja." Katanya lalu menatap lurus sambil tersenyum, entah senyum untuk apa.

"kamu yah?"

"ayo kita kesana! Kamu ga mau kan kita makan sambil berdiri disini?" katanya sambil menujuk sebuah kursi kayu dibawah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri sekarang.

Aku mengangguk dengan semangat sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Ini, ini sangat menakjubkan. Kalian tau? tempat yang berada dibelakang gedung sekolah, tempatku berdiam diri saat aku merasa sedih? Tempat yang jarang sekali didatangi orang yang yah, berantakan kini berubah menjadi syurga. Maksudku berubah menjadi sangat indah. A-aku, aku sangat tidak menduga dengan tindakan killua ini sekaligus membuatku heran. Untuk apa dia melakukan ini semua? I-ini terlau menyenangkan bagiku. Dan sangat sangat sulit dipercaya.

Saat kami sampai di tempat yang kami tuju, aku langsung saja duduk diatas kursi kayu yang berada dibawah pohon rindang tempatku biasa berdiam diri.

"nih, kau laparkan?" Katanya sambil menjulurkan sebuah misting (misting aja yah biar lucu, dari pada pake kertas nasi, hehe *abaikan!) berwarna biru.

Aku mengambil misting biru yang diberikan killua kepadaku dan menanyakan apa isi dari misting itu. "kamu masak apa? ini bukan racun kan?" candaku.

"itu memang racun! Itu racun khusus yang kubuat untuk membunuhmu!" jawabnya dengan nada yang dibuat seram.

"oi oi itu ga lucu tau." kataku tanpa ekspresi dan nada.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan memandang lurus. "ya sudah, lagi pula ga ada untungnya kalau aku membunuhmu. Adanya juga aku ga punya orang yang bisa kubuat marah." Katanya lalu membuka bekal yang dibawanya.

Aku juga membuka bekal yang diberikan killua kepadaku, lagi pula perutku juga sudah mamanggil makanan berkali-kali untuk masuk kedalamnya mengingat para cacing yang kelaparan itu tidak bisa ditoleransi. Dan ternyata killua membuatkan spageti untukku dan untuknya.

Aku mulai memakan spageti buatan killua. Makanan ini membuatku mengingat kejadian saat aku pergi meninggalkannya yang sedang memasakkan ku sup dan karna kejadian itu pula aku harus menjadi jajahannya kali ini dan sebulan kedepan.

Tttteeeeeeeetttttttttttt…. Tttttttteeeeeeeeetttttttt…

Bel pun berbunyi. Waktu yang kami lalui siang ini tidak terasa bahkan seakan baru 5 menit yang lalu bel berbunyi dan aku diajak ketempat ini oleh killua. Yang pasti ini hanya perasaanku saja dan spageti buatan killua sudah habis kumakan. Dan rasa masakan killua kuakui memang sangat enak, bahkan lebih enak dari buatanku. Dan sebuah pemikiran bodoh terlintas diotakku 'Atau mungkin ayah killua seorang koki?' fikirku. Ah sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku harus masuk lagi kedalam kelas sebelum sensei masuk kedalam kelas.

SKIP TIME….

(ga usah dijelasin yah belajarnya gimana, soalnya sama-sama aja ko diem di bangku duduk sambil merhatiin guru, kalo bete ya tidur *eh? ko tidur? ABAIKAN!)

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari dalam kelas namun kali ini tanpa killua karna perjajiannya pun 'aku harus berada didekatnya jika aku berada di sekolah atau dikantin.

"ana!" teriak seseorang yang sudah sangat familiar ditelingaku.

Aku berbalik dan melihat sosok perempuan yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kearahku diantara orang-orang yang sedang berjalan menuju keluar sekolah. Perempuan itu yang tidak lain adalah neon sahabatku. Dia berjalan setengah berlari menghampiriku. Dan aku aku hanya diam dan menunggunya sampai ketempatku berdiri sekarang.

"ada apa?" tanyaku saat dia sampai didepanku.

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal mungkin karna dia tadi berlari kecil saat menghampiriku. Namun ada sesuatu yang lain yang kulihat dari raut wajahnya. Raut wajah yang biasanya terlihat bahagia itu kini terlihat cemas atau mungkin bisa dibilang sangat cemas.

"ma-machi dan teman-temannya akan menunggumu di lapangan basket dan akan mencegat kepulanganmu di gerbang, jadi kamu tidak bisa pulang sekarang." Katanya terbata-bata.

Machi? Ada apa lagi? Setauku, aku ga pernah ada urusan dengannya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku sambil menatap wajah neon yang masih melihatku dengan tatapan khawatir.

Aku menepuk bahu kiri neon dan mecoba menenangkannya. "sudahlah neon, kau tidak usah khawatir" kataku mencoba menenangkan neon yang terlihat sangat panik.

"la-lalu? Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya tersenyum meyakinkannya bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku. Aku memang tau machi, dia adalah anak dari sekertaris sekolah hunter high school ini, dan sekelas dengan neon yaitu kelas 3-B. Dia juga terkenal dengan kenakalan yang sering dilakukannya disekolah, yah walaupun aku tidak pernah melihat dan merasakannya langsung. Menurut gosip yang pernah kudengar, machi dan teman-temannya selalu mengahalalkan segala cara untuk mewujudkan impiannya atau keinginan-keinginan anehnya.

" kenapa kamu bisa setenang itu? Kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana dia…" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku langsung saja memotong perkataannya mencoba menenangkannya dan memastikan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja.

Aku tau machi memang orang yang berbahaya. Aku juga tau resiko apa yang akan kuterima saat berhadapan dengannya.

"tenang saja, aku tau semua resikonya" jawabku santai seolah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah merasa tidak enak hati. "lebih baik kamu pulang saja duluan! Sampaikan pada kakakku bahwa dia tidak usah menghawatirkanku." Lanjutku.

Neon menatapku sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan menolak mentah-mentah perintahku yang menyuruhnya pulang. "tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri apalagi dengan orang-orang jahat itu!" katanya dengan nada yang tinggi seakan memarahiku yang telah menyuruhnya pulang.

"tapi neon…" bujukku.

"tidak!" tolaknya.

Aku menyuruh neon pulang lebih awal dariku karna aku tau kekuatan nen milik neon tidak bisa dipakai untuk bertarung apalagi untuk melindungi dirinya. Aku tidak mau kalau neon terluka hanya gara-gara masalah sepele.

Sekolahan sudah mulai sepi, dan beberapa langkah terdengar dari belakangku. Aku bisa merasakan hawa membunuh dari beberapa orang yang mendekatiku dari belakang. Sampai pada aura itu berhenti bersamaan dengan berhentinya langkah mereka dan salah satu dari mereka memegang pundakku.

Tanpa basabasi dan penyambutan dariku, aku langsung bertanya apa maksud dari semua ini "apa maumu?" tanyaku.

"oh, ternyata kamu sudah tau? pasti anak nakal itu kan yang memberitahukannya padamu? Ia kan?" bentaknya.

Aku menurunkan tangan yang menggenggam bahuku dan mebalikkan badanku kearahnya.

Sesosok perempuan dengan rambut pink diikat penuh kebelakang dan beberapa temannya berada dibelakangnya bagikan pengawak yang selalu pergi bersama ratunya.

"apa maumu?" tanyaku dengan suara datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Plak…

Sebuah tamparan megenai pipi kiriku. Aku tidak membalas perbuatannya, lagi pula aku tidak suka berkelahi dengan lawan yang tidak perlu dilawan. aku hanya diam melihatnya dengan tatapan datar. "hanya segini?" tanyaku.

Plak…

Satu tamparan lagi mengenai pipi kananku.

Aku teta tidak membalas, karna aku sama-sekali tidak berniat mebalas tamparannya. Walaupun dia akan membuatku babak belur siang ini, aku tidak akan melawan.

"kenapa kamu hanya diam huh?" tanya perempuan berambut pink itu."kamu takut?"tanyanya dengan suara tinggi.

"cuup hentikan!" teriak neon yang berada dibelakangku.

Neon berjalan kesampingku dan berdiri disana menghadap kearah machi dan kawan-kawannya.

Machi maju selangkah dan menarik kerah baju neon. "apa? kau menantangku?"

"sudah! Cukup!" bentakku.

Aku memang tidak akan melawannya kalau dia tidak menyakiti neon. Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secar perlahan. Aku mencoba meredakan rasa marahku.

Machi kembali menatapku dengan tatapan tajam."oh, kamu mau jadi pahlawan? Udah deh ga usah so jadi pahlawan lu!" bentaknya padaku.

"apa maumu?" tanyaku untuk yang kesekian kalinya namun kali ini dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"ga usah pura-pura ga tau lu!"

"apa maumu?"

Plak…

Satu lagi tamparan mengenai pipiku, namun kali ini lebih keras dari tamparan pertama

"masih kurang huh"

Plak…

Dan satu lagi tamparan mendat dipipiku dengan tamaran yang sanagt keras sampai hidungku mengeluarkan cairan merah segar.

"hentikan! Ana tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan killua" teriak neon.

Dari perkataan neon barusan memperjelas masalah yang kualami kali ini. kurasa dia menyukai killua dan melihat kedekatanku dengannya yang menbuatnya melakukan hal ini padaku.

"kau melakukan ini hanya karna kau menyukai anak baru berambut putih itu?" tanyaku pada machi memastikan kesimpulan yan kubuat.

"ga usah pura-pura bodoh! Kamu yang menggodanya kan?" bentaknya.

"untuk apa aku menggodanya? Maaf, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menggoda lelaki"

"ka-kamu!" katanya sambil menunjukku dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kemarahan. "ah! Awas kau yah! Kalau aku melihatmu merayunya akan kubunuh kau!" ancamnya lalu pergi dari hadapanku.

"ana? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya neon yang terdengar seperti sangat prihatin.

"neon?"

Kepalaku mulai terasa pusing, mungkin karna tamparan machi yang begitu keras dan kebodohanku sendiri yang tidak melindungi diriku dengan nen saat dia menamparku tadi. Karna aku tau dia pasti tidak akan merasa puas jika menamparku yang sedang melindungi diriku dengan nen. Dan darah yang mengalir dari hidungkupun semakin deras. Dan kini aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi…

"ana…" itu suara samar terakhir yang kudengar dari mulut neon sebelum aku benar-benar terjatuh.

~o.0~

Bagaimana keadaan ana selanjutnya? Apa ana akan baik-baik saja?

**To be continue…**

Gimana-gimana? Ceritanya makin bagus ato makin ancur? Ato jangan-jangan makin gaje? Ato makin ga nyambung? Aduh bisa gawat tuh.

Jangan pernah kapok yah baca fic ai yang gaje ini, hehehe…

Yosh, sekarang bales review-nya.

** : Karna ai takut kalo males log in lagi kan sayang balesannya ga kebuka, jadi ai bales di sini aja yah ^^ **

**Update dong, yah sebagai tanda terimakasih buat atas reviewnya dan makasih juga udah ga kapok baca fic ai yang aneh dan gaje ini sama makasih buat sarannya, bener deh review-nya bermanfaat pake sangat malah.**

**Yang bener makin bagus? Yah ai Cuma bisa bersyukur aja kalo emang makin bagus **

**Ia nih, lagi mumet-mumetnya sama ujian dan ngurusin buat kuliah. Eh? ujian apa? ujian apa?**

**Ini juga udah belajar ko, tapi karna belajarnya udah cape, jadi refresing dulu deh sama fic,hehe.**

**Nih, muncul chara baru. Emang sih ada chara yang perannya dikit soalnya belom waktunya, nah nanti di chapter selanjutnya bakal muncul chara baru+perannya bakal banyak pada waktunya,hehehe.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu -san hountoni arigatou. Ai bakal berusaha lebih rajin lagi ****. **

Nah, buat balasan review yang log in, di pesan aja yah . Hountoni arigatou udah mau baca fic ai, sam udah mau review ^^.

Ada yang masih inget pesan ai dichapter sebelumnya?

"jadilah orang yang menyenangkan ^_^"

Dan jangan peduliin kata-kata ai yang gaje yah, hehe… apalagi kalo ada yang ga enak dihati…

Nah, sekarang tibalah kita dipenghujung fic ini. Okeh, karena masih banyak kekurangan ataupun kesalahan dalam fic ai ini, jadi seperti biasa mohon **REVIEW**-NYA !


	12. surat pertunangan

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter, togashi yoshihiro

Pairing : KilluaxOC

Category: tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T.

Warning : bisa ketularan gaje (?) dan tertular virus alai, maka jangan lupa untuk menginstalkan otak anda dengan anti virus terlebih dahulu (!). ai mau nanya nih, tapi wajib dijawab yah. Pertanyaannya sederhana ko, dan pilihannya juga Cuma dua ga usah bingung milihnya gaakan salah ga kaya ulangan kalo salah milih maka nilaimu akan berkurang, ya itulah kejahatan para pencipta ulangan, dan pertanyaannya adalah "lebih baik sad ending ato happy ending?" ya, silahkan memilih. Jawabannya ditunggu banget loh! Dan makasih sebelumnya buat yang udah mau memberikan saran .

Sebelum ai mulai ulangan, ai update satu chapter yah, nah kayanya buat chapter selanjutnya ga bisa cepet-cepet soalnya ulangan mulai padat, hehehe… dan semoga dichapter ini minna bisa ai bikin greget, hohoho… yos ini dia nih chapter 12, sedih-sedih gimana gituh. Jangan nangis loh bacanya!. Dan warning nih, ni author mau hiatus dulu dari update chapter selanjutnya. Gomen ne minna-san.

**Chapter 12 : surat pertunangan.**

**Killua POV**

Hari yang melelahkan dan menyenangkan memang yang sedang dirasakan oleh seorang lelaki tampan bersurai putih ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan killua.

Aku berjalan menelusuri taman kecil yang berada didepan rumahku. 'ah, apa lagi yah kejutan untuk lili besok?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mengerjainya dan membuatnya tekejut lagi dengan tingkahku. Ah, aku masih mebayangkan betapa indahnya hari ini dan hari-hari selanjutnya bersama lili.

Aku tersenyum refleks mengingat tingkah lili yang marah terhadapku dan keterkejutannya melihat tempat istimewanya kurubah seperti itu.

Aku membuka pintu rumah yang masih tertutup. 'Dan apa yang sedang dilakukan alluka yah?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku terkejut saat melihat alluka yang sedang tertidur diatas sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu yang baru kubuka. Aku menghampiri alluka yang sedang tertidur berniat membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk pindah dari tempatnya tidur sekarang.

Langkahku berhenti saat aku sudah sampai disamping alluka yang tengah tertidur pulas. Wajah polos yang cantik itu terlihat begitu damai, membuatku tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Dan akhirnya, aku tidak membangunkannya. Akupun duduk disampingnya yang sedang tertidur sambil duduk disana.

"dia sudah banyak berubah. Tapi apa kelakuannya masih manja seperti dulu?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Tidak sengaja aku tersenyum dan membuatnya terbangun.

Perlahan alluka membuka matanya dan mengedipkannya perlahan sambil melihatku yang berada disampingnya. Dia mengucek matanya perlahan. "kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya.

DDDRRRTTTT….

Handphone yang kutaruh didalam saku celanaku bergetar, mungkin ada sms yang masuk. Aku segera mengambil handphone yang tidak kusentuh sedari tadi itu dan melihat layarnya. Dari balik layar tertulis nama neon, teman sesekolahku. 'untuk apa dia menelephonku siang-siang begini?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Seketika rasa takut dan prasangka yang membuatku tidak tenang saat melihat nama neon tertulis dilayar handphoneku, aku takut terjadi sesuatu kepada lili. karna jarang sekali neon menelephoneku apalagi siang-siang begini.

"halo? Ada apa?" kataku setelah mengangkat telephone dari neon.

Dari balik telephone aku mendengar suara neon yang terdengar sangat khawatir. "ana, ana sekarang sedang terbaring lemah dirumahnya, killu."

Terjawablah pertanyaan yang mengahntuiku. "ke-kenapa bisa?" tanyaku kaget.

"cepatlah kesini!"

"ia, baiklah tunggu aku! Aku akan segera kesana!"

Tanpa berfikir lagi, aku langsung bangun dari dudukku dan berniat pergi kerumah lili.

"killua, kau mau kemana?" suara itu menghentikan langkahku.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan mlihat alluka yang masih duduk dan tertlihat mengantuk. "aku harus segera pergi allu, allu ga papakan aku tinggal sebentar?." Kataku

"kamu tidak mau makan dulu? Padahalkan aku sudah memasakkanmu makanan." Katanya sambil cemberut.

"ta-tapi, temanku sedang sakit dirumanya."

"kalau begitu, aku mau ikut."

Karna tidak aku khawatir alluka akan marah terhadapu, akhirnya akupun memutuskan untuk membawanya kerumah lili. "baiklah."

Alluka tersyum padaku "tapi, tunggu dulu! Aku ingin menunjukanmu sesuatu" katanya terlihat sangat bahagia.

Dia berlari kecil menuju kearah ruang tamu yang kini sedang menjadi kamarnya. Aku duduk kembali keatas sofa. Menyandarkan badanku yang lelah setelah belajar seharian dikelas.

"huh, ada apakah gerangan?" keluhku. "ayolah, bagaimana dengan keadaan lili." Kataku yang semakin khawatir.

Aku sangat cemas dengan keadaan lili sekarang ini, bagaimana jika ah, aku tidak mau melihatnya terbaring sakit lagi, apalagi memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya. Ayolah itu sangat membuatku sedih. Apalagi kalau aku tau penyebabnya adalah aku.

Akhirnya alluka datang juga, namun kali ini dia membawa sebuah surat ditangannya."killu, ini!" katanya sambil memberikanku surat yang dibawanya.

Sebuah rona merah terlihat jelas dari wajah cantik alluka yang membuatku penasaran akan isi dari surat yang baru saja di berikannya.

"ini surat dari siapa?" tanyaku.

"i-ini surat dari tante untukmu."

"okka-san?"

Alluka mengangguk masih dengan wajah yang begitu ceria. Itu yang membutaku aneh sekaligus membuatku penasaran karna baru kali ini okka-san mengirimiku surat seperti ini.

Penasaran yang tak terbendung lagi akhirnya aku membuka surat yang diberikan alluka kepadaku.

**To : anak ibu tecinta killua zoldyck**

**Killu, keluarga kita dan keluarga alluka sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua. Kamu pasti senang kan? Karna ibu tau kalau anak ibu yang satu ini tidak pernah melirik wanita lain selain alluka kan? Buktinya sampai sekarang, anak ibu yang tampan ini belum punya pacar walupun ibu tau bayak perempuan yang suka ke pada anak ibu ini.**

**Nah, jaga alluka baik-baik yah. Oh ia, jadwal pernikahan kalian akan kita rundingkan lagi setelah kalian lulus tahun depan.**

**Dear, kikyo zoldyck.**

Sesaat setelah aku membaca surat itu, betapa terkejutnya aku. ke-kenapa bisa begini? Saat aku mulai menemukan orang yang mampu membuatku tertarik aku malah mendapat cobaan seperti ini. Disatu sisi aku mencintai lili yang memang telah mencuri hatiku, dan disisi lain aku tidak sanggup melihat teman kecilku ini merasa sedih dengan keputusanku apabila aku tidak menerima perjodohan kita.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku berfikir sejenak tentang apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya, apakah aku harus melepaskan lili, atau aku harus melihat teman kecilku marah kepadaku. Ini memang dua pilihan yang sangat-sangat sulit. Karna pasti akan ada hati yang tersakiti, bahkan hatikupun menjadi taruhannya. Jika aku memilih untuk menolak pertunangan ini, maka alluka yang akan tersakiti olehku dan jika aku memilih untuk menerima pertunangan ini maka hatiku yang akan sakit dan aku juga harus berusaha merelakan lili dengan orang lain.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam mencoba sebisa mungkin tuk menetralkan hatiku yang sedang tidak menentu ini. sesaat ku terhenyak dan teringat wajah lili yang sedang tertidur diatas ranjang rumah sakit. 'ia, lili kini sedang sakit. Aku harus pergi sekarang' ingatan itu masuk kedalam fikiranku bagaikan sebuah telepati yang menyuruhku untuk pergi melihat keadaan lili.

"killu? Kau tidak suka dengan isi surat itu?" tanya alluka sambil menatapku dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Aku tersenyum mencoba melupakan isi surat yang telah kubaca. "ayo kita pergi!" kataku kemudian.

"kamu tidak senanga killu?"

" bukannya begitu, aku merasa begitu kaget setelah mebacanya." Kataku sambil tersenyum

Alluka membalas senyumanku dan melangkah bersamaku menuju ke arah parkiran mobil. Ya, ini lah yang kurasakan sekarang. khawatir, dan bingung memilih apa aku harus egois dan memikirkan hatiku atau aku harus membuat hatiku terluka dan melupakan lili.

SKIP TIME…

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menelusuri jalan menuju kearah sebuah rumah besar bergaya eropa didepan mataku. Ini adalah rumah lili, seorang gadis manis bermata biru yang telah mencuri sebagian dari hatiku. Dan menyisakan kegembiraan saat bersama dengannya.

Kini sang pemuda tampan bersurai putih itu sedang memikul beban berat didalam otak dan hatinya. Sambil melangakah bersama tunangannya, dia juga tidak mampu meninggalkan sang pencuri hati.

Saat sampai didepan pintu rumah lili, aku menekan sebuah tombol yang akan memberitahukan kedatangan setiap orang yang menekannya. Tidak lama kemudian pintupun terbuka, namun tidak terlihat seorangpun dibalik pintu, kurasa ini adalah salah satu tekhnologi modern yang baru-baru ini keluar yaitu pemilik rumah langsung melihat siapa yang telah mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan pemilik rumah pulalah yang membuka pintu dari sebuah alat yang telah tersedia.

Setelah pintu terbuka, ternyata pintu itu tidak menghubungkan kami langsung kedalam rumahnya, namun ada sebuah taman kecil yang indah disana, dan setelah kami menusuri taman kecil itu, barulah kami bisa sampai ke depan pintu rumah lili. 'Sungguh rancangan rumah yang begitu indah' fikirku.

Didepan pintu rumah lili terpasang sebuah alat yang mengharuskan kita memberikan sidik jari sehingga pemilik rumah bisa tau siapa yang sedang mengunjungi rumahnya. Aku memasukkan sidik jariku dengan cara menekankan tanganku ke tempat yang sudah disiapkan disana.

Kurang lebih 5 menit aku menunggu didepan pintu dan terbukalah pintu itu, seorang pelayan berpakain putih hitam mempersilahkan kami masuk dan menunjukkan kepada kami kamar lili.

"tuan killua?" tanya pelayan itu

Aku mengangguk dan mengiakannya "ia" jawabku singkat.

Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah dan menunjukan arah kamar lili.

Alluka yang sedari tadi berjalan disampingku terus mengikutiku sambil melingkarkan tangannya ketangan kiriku.

Kami menaiki sebuah tangga yang lumayan besar dan berjalan kearah kiri setelah kami sampai diujung tangga dilantai 2.

"itu kamar nona ana" kata pelayan itu sambil menunjuk kesebuah kamar berpintukan kayu bergaya eropa. Dan tertulis sebuah tulisan berbahasa eropa yang kalau tidak salah artinya adalah 'mimpi yang terus berlari bersamaku.' "silahkan saja masuk, teman-teman nona ana telah menunggu tuan" kata pelayan itu ramah lalu pergi dari hadapan kami.

Dengan perasaan khawatir, bersalah dan serba salah, aku mencoba membuka pintu kamar lili berharap bahwa aku bisa sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sedang kacau ini.

Aku mebuka pintu perlahan dan terlihatlah suasana kamar yang besar berwarna putih dengan perabotan yang tersusun rapih, kaca besar yang terbuka disamping tempat tidur lili terlihat begitu menakjubkan dengan pemandangan taman yang lumayan besar di belakang rumahnya. 'benar-benar kediaman keluarga kristronfie yang menakjubkan' fikirku.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan keluarga kristonfie yang terkenal begitu hebat dalam mengolah perusahaannya, orang yang paling berhasil dan berpengaruh dalam bidang bisnis. Walaupun tuan kristonvie dan nyonya dzahara sudah meninggal, namun mereka mepunyai penerus yang hebat, terbukti dengan semakin berkembangnya perusahaan yang telah dirintis oleh shalnark kristonfie setelah ibu dan ayahnya meninggal. Namun, siapa sangka dibalik rumah mewah nan megah ini bersamaan dengan kepergian dua orang tercinta itu seorang putri cantik harus menderita didalam istananya sendiri.

Didalam kamar ternyata sudah hadir dokter pariston, neon dan gon namun shalnark kaka lili tidak terlihat disana. Disana seorang putri berparas cantik bernama dzeliana dzahara sedang tebaring lemah dan menunjukkan senyum yang menawan kepada seorang dokter bernama pariston yang sedang bebincang dengannya.

"oi killua!" seru gon sambil melambaikan tangannya yang sedang duduk diatas sofa yang terletak didepan kasur lili bersama neon.

Aku tersenyum lalu memasukkan kedua tanganku kedalam saku celana sekolahku yang belum sempat kuganti saat aku pulang tadi.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kearah lili yang sedang terbaring diatas kasurnya.

"hai, lili" sapaku saat aku sampai disamping kasur lili.

Lili terseyum. 'Senyuman yang menawan' fikirku. Dia memang manusia yang begitu sabar, dibalik penderitaannya dia masih mau menampakkan senyum tulusnya kepada mereka yang dikenalnya. 'benar-benar seorang putri yang begitu baik dan sabar' fikirku.

Lili mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan melihat alluka yang berada disampingku. "siapa dia killua?" tanyanya masih memasang senyum ramah.

"di-dia.." aku ragu menjawabnya.

"perkenalkan namaku alluka, aku tunangan killua." Belum selesai aku berbicara, alluka langsung memotong perkataanku dan menperkenalkan dirinya lalu menjulurkan tanagnnya pada lili.

Lili tersenyum lagi. "pasangan yang serasi." Katanya sambil tersenyum lalu menerima juluran tangan alluka. "aku dzeliana dzahara, panggil saja ana. aku teman killua." Lanjutnya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku khawatir.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang yang ternyata adalah gon."killua, aku dan neon ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar." Katanya.

Aku membalikkan badanku kearah gon, dan disana juga sudah ada neon yang berdiri disamping gon. Aku mengangguk setelah melihat mereka berdua.

"alluka, aku harus pergi dulu sebentar yah." Kataku kepada alluka yang masih bersandar di tanganku.

Alluka mengangguk mengiyakan dan melepas pelukannya.

"ayo!" ajakku pada gon.

Aku dan gon pergi bersama neon keluar kamar. Kami menuruni tangga dan berbincang diatas sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari tangga.

"ada apa? gon?" tanyaku penasaran.

gon menatapku penuh arti, namun aku tidak tau apa itu. "killua? Apa benar perkataan alluka tadi?" kata gon memulai pembicaraan.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"bukannya kau menyukai ana?" tanya neon terlihat emosi.

Aku tau, aku memang menyukainya tapi aku juga tidak mungkin egois dengan membuat alluka terluka. "ta-tapi.."

"tapi apa killua?" tanya gon.

"aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Jawabku.

"kenapa kau tidak menolak pertunanganmu itu?" protes neon.

"ta-tapi…"

"ana begini karna kamu! KILLUA ZOLDYCK!" bentak neon dan menekannya pada setiap huruf dari kata killua zoldyck.

Mataku membulat sempurna mendengar perkataan neon barusan. Apalagi yang telah kuperbuat? Apa karna syarat yang telah kuberikan?

Gon berusaha menenangkan neon yang terlihat begitu marah. "neon, kita bisa menyelesaikan ini secara baik-baik okeh." Kata gon mencoba menenangkan neon dan menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku. "begini killua, setelah pulang sekolah ana dicegat oleh machi dan kawan-kawannya karna ternyata machi menyukaimu dan melihat kedekatan kalian berdua, machi akhirnya menyalahkan ana yang telah mendekatimu. Karna dia tidak mau seorangpun memilikimu." Jelas gon.

Aku heran, kenapa lili tidak melawan? Sedangkan kekuatan nen lili lebih besar dari machi. "kenapa lili tidak melawan?" tanyaku heran.

"karna lili tidak mau membuat kerusuhan disekolah" jawab neon.

Gon mencoba mengingatkanku tentang perasaanku yang menyukai lili. "killua, aku tau kau menyukai ana kan? Dan aku benar-benar kaget saat mengetahui bahwa kau dan alluka sudah bertunangan."

"DAN ANA BISA BERUBAH SEPERTI INI KARNA DIA MENYUKAIMU ZOLDYCK!" bentak neon.

Kenyataan tetaplah kenyaan, walau itu pahit maupun indah namun tetap saja itu adalah keyataan. Padi kini telah menjadi nasi, dan tidak mungkin lagi bisa kembali menjadi benih dan tumbuh kembali. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menerima pertunanganku dengan alluka dan melupakan perasaanku terhadap lili yang aku tau itu begitu berat. Dan aku juga tidak bisa membatalkan pertunangan ini, membuat alluka menangis dan mengecewakan okka-san.

Aku memutuskan untuk diam. Aku pasrah, biarlah mereka memarahiku karna ini memang salahku. Aku harus bisa menerima kenyataan yang telah menjadi pilihanku sendiri.

"baiklah, kalau ini memang pilihanmu. Lebih baik kau meninggalkan ana, dari pada kau harus membuatnya terus menderita seperti ini." kata gon menasehatiku.

Aku mengangguk menyetujui perkataan gon. Aku putuskan, aku tidak akan mengganggu hidup lili lagi. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupannya. Aku juga sudah memutuskan bahwa aku akan pergi dari kota ini setelah aku lulus. Sedangkan sekolah dan perusahaan yang diberikan otto-san kepadaku akan kuserahkan sepenuhnya kepada gon. Dan saat aku sudah mampu menerima kenyataan ini, aku akan kembali dan memberi tahukan seluruh isi hatiku kepada lili.

"lalu apa tindakanmu sekarang?" tanya neon yang mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan lili lagi dan aku akan pergi dari kota ini setelah aku lulus nanti." Jawabku sambil menunduk.

Mendengar perkataanku barusan gon dan neon ternyata terkejut. "kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"ia." Jawabku singkat sambil mengangguk.

~0.o~

Bagaimana keadaan ana selajutnya?

Lalu bagaimana hubungan mereka? Apakah killua akan benar-benar menikah dengan alluka?

**To be continue…**

Gimana-gimana? Ceritanya makin bagus ato makin ancur? Ato jangan-jangan makin gaje? Ato makin ga nyambung? Aduh bisa gawat tuh. Nangis ga? Ai sih sakit hati pas bikinnya. (alai)

Jangan pernah kapok yah baca fic ai yang gaje ini, hehehe…

Karna yang reviewnya pada log in, jadi balesnya lewat PM aja yah (maksa). Hountoni arigatou udah mau baca fic ai, sam udah mau review ^^.

Ai mau nanya nih pesan ai yang kemaren-kemaren, masih pada inget kan? (harus inget). Bagi anda yang masih mengingatnya, ai ucapkan selamat ! (ni author ko mulai gaje yah? Wah jangan-jangan dia mau nyebarin virus gaje lagi? *kaboorrr).

Yang itu loh "jadilah orang yang menyenangkan!" okeh!.

Dan jangan peduliin kata-kata ai yang gaje yah! apalagi kalo ada yang ga enak dihati, mohon dimaafin.

Nah, sekarang tibalah kita dipenghujung fic ini. Okeh, karena masih banyak kekurangan atau pun kesalahan dalam fic ai ini, jadi seperti biasa mohon **REVIEW**-NYA !

Makasih sebelumnya yang udah mau review!


End file.
